My Happy Ending
by Sarcasma
Summary: What happens when things get complicated? Was meant to be really meant to be or is there someone else out there that you just never saw until now? PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 1- Can't choose love

_I got a scar too. Most of us did by the end. Mine is on the back of my leg, far enough to cover it with a longer skirt or shorts, but it doesn't really matter. None of those days much do anymore. Well, of course they matter. They were the days that determined our lives now. If those days had gone another way; I don't want to think of what might have happened, actually. I'd rather enjoy the time at hand. _

_That was something Harry never did understand. I don't know that he could. He's still caught back to five years ago. It's a nasty place to be stuck, that's for sure. I suppose that's why I'm not married by now. Mum's always asking. Of course she would, though. I don't know that she can comprehend any girl not being married off by the age of 20, let alone the ripe old maidenhood of 22. Mum pestered Ron too. Until he finally proposed to Hermione, that is. Her heart is in the right place, but I don't think she realizes some people just aren't ready. Harry's getting there, I'm sure. It's been a few months since we've been 'official', to be honest, but I know he'll start things up when he's ready again. If not, I suppose I'll move on and eventually I'll be fine. After loads of Ice Cream and some of Mum's chocolate chip cookies, that is. _

_Until then, I'm going to enjoy myself. I'll enjoy my job and my friends; my family and my life. I'm an Aunt too. I can't forget my nieces and nephews, not that it's very hard when they start attaching themselves to any and every available limb, especially Charlie and Tonks's twins, Luke and Katrina, who are just turning two in one week. We're throwing a birthday party for them tonight, so I better start helping Mum with the decorations._

Ginny Weasley sat up and closed her diary, looking around at her old room. It was now one of the many guest bedrooms, and being used currently for Bill's small family of four; small by Weasley standards. Fleur and Bill eloped, much to both Molly's delight and chagrin three years prior. They now had two children, both boys. One was three and the other was a few months from hitting the terrible twos as well.

Always following in his footsteps, Charlie married a year later, catching up by having twins. Molly was delighted that the 'Weasley curse', as she had referred to it many times, didn't befall all her children. Percy and Penelope had just returned from their honeymoon, and the twins (as always) only needed each other, though George kept mentioning some girl that would come into the shop. Ron and Hermione were on their way down the aisle. Slowly but surely they were getting there. The countdown had begun, as the big date was only six months away.

Ron had wanted to have enough to support a family right away, should they decide to start that sooner rather than later. When Fred and George started teasing Ron about not wanting to fork out for contraceptives, Ron only blushed and muttered words his fiancé would have reprimanded him for saying. Ginny never participated in this kind of teasing; she just watched. "Hey Ronnikins, we got a book for you," George said.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously, Ginny sitting down the table just a bit, decorating the cake that Molly had made. Molly left more detailed things to Ginny, or to her daughter-in-laws, just to make sure since her eyes weren't up for it they way they had been.

"Just something we had to pick up when we saw it," Fred said, producing a book entitled How to make your love life Magical. Ron went his usual shade of red, Fred and George started commenting on that shade, and Ginny was laughing for quite some time.

"Sod off," Ron finally told them, and went outside to fly around with Bill and Charlie.

"So, Ginny," Fred said, turning his attention to someone else he might be able to embarrass. It wouldn't work as well with Ginny, but he certainly could try. "Where's your Man Candy?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, looking out the window. Harry had said he'd be coming in the early afternoon. This was type of thing that worried Ginny quite a bit. Harry overworked, and not because of his boss. Kingsley was endlessly trying to get Harry to take some time off, but after everything had happened, finding Dark Wizards became an obsession. Harry rushed himself through Auror school and now worked over sixty hours a week. Ginny was rather busy herself, working to set up layouts for Quidditch Monthly. This edition was to be on the top ten teams in the world, though that could quickly change. The next weeks' games could determine whether or not Ireland made that list.

"He didn't ditch you again did he?" George asked, serious for once, which was a different light to see him in all together. George had noticed Harry's absence lately, and could tell it bothered Ginny, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"No, he had to work," Ginny made Harry's excuses for him, knowing it was probably true anyway.

"Oh," Fred said, having hoped George would have given him something to work with, but such was not the case here. "Let's see what Bill is doing," he added, getting up.

"We'll talk about this later," George said. Ginny tried giving him a convincing smile, so he'd know it was okay, but he left before she could produce one fully.

* * *

The party ended, kids with cake all over their faces and only a few neighbors leaving, as this was to become one of the unofficial Weasley family reunions. Just as Ginny was putting dishes in the sink, she felt someone come up behind her, squeezing her sides to make her jump. "Don't do that!" she squealed, expecting to see Fred as she turned around, her wand ready to hex.

Instead stood a tall figure with black hair that was always a mess and round black frames in front of brilliant green eyes, "Sorry I couldn't help myself," Harry said, his hand still on Ginny's hips.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Ginny said, standing on her toes to hang her arms around Harry's neck. "Why were you late?" she asked with a little bit of a pout that she couldn't help.

"I was working on something," Harry said. He always stayed aloof in his work like this. Never saying what he was working on or who he was working with. Ginny didn't think he enjoyed his job the way he had thought. His mind was always being brought back to ex-Deatheaters who had been apart of occurrences too close to his heart, like putting salt on an open wound.

"Oh, okay," Ginny said simply, not wanting to go into it. Her hands still rested on his shoulders. "Well, we missed you."

"Everyone's still here, aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered, finishing the last few dishes with a flick of her wand, "they're all outside. Even Ron and Hermione came."

"I'll see you in a minute?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," she informed him with a smile, and he left. Ginny turned back, wiping down the counters without magic to give her a moment to catch her breath.

Walking out, she already saw Ron, Harry and Hermione talking with one another, laughing at something. It was good to see him laugh at least. Going near Fleur, who held Eric (their nearly two-year old) on her lap with her slowly growing stomach. "'ow are you Jinny," Fleur asked. She always said 'Ginny' with a 'J' sound, as if she were saying 'Jacque' instead.

"Good," Ginny said with a large smile, the small toddler holding his hands out to her. "We'll be having another one of these soon, won't we Eric?" Ginny said, ending the question in half baby talk, taking Eric in her arms.

"I sink so," Fleur responded, glad to see her son happy with someone else for a bit of time. She was finding herself growing weary more often. "Maybe an engagement too," Fleur added.

"Maybe," Ginny said, looking over at Harry, who happened to catch her eye in that moment. "I think that will depend," she added, lowering her eyes and blushing slightly.

"'E ubviously likes you," Fleur said, her pronunciation having gotten slightly better, though she had her moments.

"Perhaps," Ginny said, her attention trying to stay on her nephew instead of on the many doubts floating around in her mind. Changing the topic, she turned back to Fleur and chatted with her until the little boy in her arms was asleep.

"I'll take him upstairs," Fleur said, trying to get up gracefully though she was starting to show, even after three months of pregnancy.

"I can do it," Ginny offered, not getting to do this often enough as she lived in a flat with three girls in London.

Walking up the stairs carefully, Ginny went into her old room, placing Eric on the small cot placed in the room. At first he began to fuss, trying to hold tightly onto Ginny's neck. "Hush," Ginny said, coaxing him until he was laying down. Gently, she placed a light blanket over him, humming a lullaby to him. Soon his eyes were closed again.

"Sweet," Harry said from the doorway, shocking Ginny slightly.

"That's twice in one day Potter," Ginny said rolling her eyes playfully at Harry.

"Won't happen again," Harry said, still leaning where he was. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere alone," he suggested with a look of hope written into his face.

Standing, Ginny nodded, and followed Harry's lead until they were in a wooded area where only the lights from the house could be seen. "Did you just want to walk around?" Ginny asked, her fingers entangled with Harry's. Ginny felt guilty allowing this to happen, not wanting to push any kind of a relationship, but tried to let those thoughts go. _You'd hold a friend's hand_, she justified to herself.

"No," Harry said, turning to face Ginny with a smile on his face. Leaning down, Harry found Ginny's lips. Ginny couldn't justify this one. It was something they had done many times before this, but this time Ginny pulled away. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other for a while," Ginny said, already very confused about her place in Harry's life.

"Right," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean—"

"Yes it does," Ginny said, not allowing herself to believe otherwise for the moment, as much as she wanted to. Somewhere deep inside her, Ginny always figured she'd be with Harry some day, but she didn't want to act like a fling in the mean time. "I kiss my boyfriend, and you said you didn't want that right now."

Harry let go of Ginny's hands, walking over to a tree, facing away from her. "I just don't want to rush into anything, Gin," Harry said, still facing away. "I want to know I'm making the right decision."

"And you don't know if that's me?" Ginny asked, genuinely hurt. She couldn't believe he would say that. As much as she was trying to be understanding, it was getting difficult.

"I'm trying, Ginny," Harry said, "but you won't let me."

"You're not trying to find someone to love, you're trying to find someone to kiss," Ginny said, anger taking over at that statement. Before saying something she might regret, Ginny walked back towards the house, where her family was currently playing a large game of exploding snaps.


	2. It's a date

Chapter 2- It's a date

It was late one Wednesday night and Harry sat on his couch, a firewhiskey in one hand and a copy of Quidditch Monthly in the other. Harry hadn't really been given the opportunity to talk to or see Ginny since the incident at The Burrow. When he got back to the group, there were too many people to really have a private moment, and any chance he got for one of those seemed to be dodged by Ginny as if she were avoiding the plague. Harry hadn't meant the things he said the way they had come out. The truth was Harry knew what he wanted. Mostly, at least, Harry knew Ginny was the one he wanted to end up with, but for some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to make it official.

It was partly because Harry had lost so many people already. Even Dumbledore died a year after Voldermort's defeat. Another reason was that everything was compared to the times of Voldermort. Even years later Voldermort had a descent amount of control over Harry's life. The problem was, Harry didn't see how he was letting it control him.

A week after being at The Burrow, Harry wrote to Ginny, but Hedwig hadn't returned, leaving Harry completely alone. Harry was starting to wonder as it had been four days.

* * *

Ginny walked through the front door of her flat Thursday evening, three grocery bags hanging off each arm. "Cathryn," Ginny called out while kicking the door shut behind her.

"What," a girl with short blonde hair said, coming out of the kitchen, wand in one hand, a cookbook in the other. "Hey, do you know how to get the wisk to move around instead of just back and forth?"

"Yes but could you help me put these away first?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, sure," Cathryn said, setting the book on an end table and grabbing a few of the bags. Leading the way through the kitchen and into the dinning room to place the bags on the table, Cathryn had a large smile on her face as she watched her batter mix, even if the utensil wasn't moving just right.

"Thanks," Ginny said taking a breath before starting to put away some of the food. "So you started some adventures in the culinary arts while I was gone," Ginny commented with a reciprocated smile.

"I had to do something for a week and a half," Cathryn said.

"It's not _my _fault Lance wanted to send me on assignment," Ginny said, then looked thoughtfully, holding cans of vegetables in each hand. "Com to think of it, it's not my fault the regular columnist was away on maternity leave," Ginny added in a bit of a whine. "I feel so old," Ginny said, letting out a few forced and utterly pathetic sobs, sitting at the dining room table.

"Don't you dare, Ginny," Cathryn said, putting a box of cookies down to go to her roommate's aide. "I'm a year older than you, and twenty-three is _not_ old."

"But," Ginny sighed, giving her a moment to pause and think of how to explain this." Don't you ever feel like, like all you've ever wanted is a dinner with variety that will satisfy you and give you energy, but all you end up with is a dry baked potato?"

Cathryn looked at Ginny a bit confused. She wasn't dumb by any means, but the metaphorical sometimes slipped past her brainy mind. "I can try making mashed potatoes instead," Cathryn offered, wondering how Ginny knew what was in the oven… maybe there was more to the cooking thing than she realized.

"No, no," Ginny said, stopping Cathryn from getting up to explore another new horizon in the kitchen. "I mean, I'm twenty-two years old and the closest thing I have to a relationship is an ex-boyfriend who expects me to do things with him as if we were still dating." Ginny sighed thinking of that night. Ginny had to admist she was grateful Felicia and Julia weren't there to butt in right now. There was no doubt the only success they would have would be at making Ginny feel worse about the situation.

"Come on, Gin," Cathryn said, adjusting her dark brown square glasses. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You still have Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood to put the milk away. "He hasn't even written to me," Ginny said dejected. "I think I just need to face the fact that it won't happen."

"OH!" Cathryn exclaimed standing up. "You've got a bunch of owls in our room! And one of the owls stayed… a pretty white one. Sweet thing really," Cathryn said, trailing off as she went to check on the potatoes.

"Great," Ginny muttered to herself, walking towards the room she shared with Cathryn. Cathryn had been right, on the desk were a pile of owls, most likely from Lance more than anyone, and Hedwig had made a perch for herself on the edge of Ginny's day bed. "Hey there," Ginny said, walking over to the bird and stroking Headwig's feathers. Just because Ginny was upset with Harry, didn't mean she was about to take it out on Harry. In fact, over time Ginny had managed to bring herself in a dead tie with Harry over the first place position of Hedwig's affections.

Hedwig hooted and moved towards the letters as if urging Ginny to open them quickly. First, Ginny sorted through the letters, placing personal ones in a separate pile from the ones from work, or papers from the ministry that she probably had to fill out for some stupid reason or another. Witch registration was really a pain, in Ginny's opinion. Seeing as four of the letters were from her mother (this was no surprise to Ginny as Molly was endlessly writing letters to keep in contact with her children), one from Hermione, and one from Harry. "Suppose I should open this first," Ginny said out loud, getting a hoot of agreement from Hedwig.

Opening it carefully, Ginny braced herself for whatever it's content held.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I had been hoping to talk to you in person, but it doesn't seem like that will happen. I apologize for what I said the other night, and I want to make it clear that I didn't mean it that way. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you in any way. Please… I want to talk to you._

_Harry_

Ginny took a breath and pulled out a piece of paper and a few treats for Hedwig. Giving Hedwig one of the treats Ginny put her quill to paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know when we can talk. I've tried to talk to you before now and it feels like I'm talking to a wall. I hope you'll understand if I try sorting a few things out in my mind before rushing over._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny seriously considered rewriting this and excluding the word 'love' in the closing, but decided against it. No matter what Harry had done to her so far, Ginny knew she still loved him. Folding it in thirds, Ginny gave Hedwig two more treats and the letter before opening the letter for her to leave with whenever she was ready. Hedwig flew out the window and Ginny went back through sorting mail. She read her mother's letters and wrote one long response, hoping it would satisfy Mrs. Weasley for the time being. Ginny was determined to go home for a family dinner that weekend. Most of the owls from work were memos Ginny had already been filled in on, so she merely placed those in the trash until she came to one letter.

_Ginny,_

_Here are some tickets I got to the Halloween ball for Quidditch international. They sent them to me, and I figured you deserved it. _

_Lance_

Ginny smiled as she took out two tickets. She didn't know if she felt up to going to this with Harry, and who else would she take? Fred or George? There were actually two problems with that; the twins wouldn't be split on a day like Halloween, and either one she'd take probably wouldn't take it seriously, seeing as this would be a rather fancy event.

Just as she was getting out a paper to decline the offer, Cathryn came into the room. "Dinner's ready. Anything interesting," Cathryn inquired, flour all over her face and down the bright pink apron she was wearing.

"Just some tickets to a party that I won't be going to," Ginny said, continuing her pity fest.

"A party? Why not?" Cathryn asked.

"Because I don't want to go alone and I don't want to find a date," Ginny told her.

"Take me!" Cathryn said enthusiastically.

"What? I don't know," Ginny said, taking a second thought on the idea.

"ME ME! Come on, Ginny, we could have fun. Besides, we could always be the mysterious girls that came alone," Cathryn said.

"You've been reading too many trashy romance novels," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Ginny turned back to Cathryn. "Alright then; Cathryn Trenter, will you be my date to the upcoming Halloween Quidditch International ball?"

"With pleasure," Cathryn answered with a silly smile on. "Now, let's go eat dinner before it gets cold."

* * *

Harry took the floo network straight to The Burrow after getting Ginny's response. He wondered what had taken so long and why Hedwig had seemed to gain some weight in her time away. Knowing he'd have to ask someone else for those answers, Harry decided to just see what Ron thought in the mean time. When Ginny and Harry had first started dating, Ron took problems between the two hard. He was torn between beating up Harry for making his baby sister upset and consoling his best friend.

After a while, Ron was able to do both, in a sense. It was actually quite impressive. Harry hated it when Ron was away, though, because he'd have to seek him out for a solution. The Chudley Cannons had ended their season, but Ron had taken to staying at home for his mum's cooking and ended up getting stuck with wedding plans. When Harry arrived this night, Ron had snuck into the kitchen as Hermione and Molly went over seating.

"Harry!" Ron said. "You've come to save me!"

Before Harry could respond, Ron was making his excuses to his mother and fiancé, then dragging Harry out into the garden. "What was that about?" Harry asked.

"It all started with cake, Harry… with CAKE!" Ron said. "They just suck you in by your taste buds, and then your bloody stuck talking about where Uncle Alphie should be sitting because he doesn't get along with Cousin Winifred. I can't take it, Harry, I just can't take it."

"Calm down, Ron, it's a wedding, not the end of the world," Harry said, the irony sinking in.

"Easy for you to say," Ron scoffed. "I'm telling you… elope with Ginny, it'll so much easier."

"About Ginny," Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"What? Is she okay?" Ron asked, unsure of what Harry meant.

"Yes… at least I think so. I think I may have messed some things up," Harry said.

"What this time?" Ron asked, wondering why he couldn't get away from dull conversations and get back to cake sampling.

"I don't know," Harry said, honestly confused, and not wanting to tell Ron about the night of his nephew's birthday party. "I told her I wanted a break, but now I'm not sure that's what I really expected."

"What wasn't what you expected?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"How do you expect me to understand if you don't?" Ron asked. "I don't know isn't an answer, so decide what you want, but I don't know if Ginny's going to wait forever," Ron said truthfully. It had been his fear when Harry had told him of the decision to break up with Ginny for a bit that Ginny would move on, as she had with others, and that Harry would regret that for the rest of his life. "I think you just need to decide what you want and tell Ginny," Ron said.

"You're right," Harry said, "but how do I tell what I want? How did you know Hermione was the right one?"

"Other than the fact that everyone kept telling us?" Ron asked. "Well…every time I wasn't around Hermione and she popped up in my thoughts something inside of me hurt. It was like I hadn't eaten in days. Then when I saw her… it was like the Opening Feast at Hogwarts," Ron explained, relating everything to food.

Harry listened, trying to pinpoint that with Ginny. Something kept clouding his mind to be able to do so, probably the idea that he couldn't protect her the way he wanted to, or perhaps just that he'd be responsible for everything if he screwed something up if he did feel that way. "I see," Harry merely replied, not knowing what else to say.

"You'll know when you know," Ron said, already knowing Ginny and Harry were perfect for each other. For one thing, no one else could put Harry in his place quite the way Ginny managed to.

"Yeah," Harry said, standing taller and walking towards the open field area near the picnic table. "Do you want to play around a bit?"

"As long as we don't start talking about the reception, I'm game," Ron said, ready to grab some brooms.

* * *

A/N: There's the end of chapter 2! I think I'll be writing the next chapter now, because it's all in my head! Amazing, isn't it??? Okay… please Review. I know it might seem like a hassle, but I'd do it for you… really I would.

Thank you:

Dadswell: I love that pairing too, but I've lately found myself in a kick of wanting to read DG… crazy huh? I like the whole forbidden love idea, of course… I'm such a romantic. Anyway… thank you for being my only reviewer for chapter one…

Shouts WHERE ARE YOU JAMIEBELL???


	3. Meeting Death

Chapter 3- Meeting Death

Ginny sat in front of the shared vanity. It wasn't anything special, except for the fact that Felicia and Julia were fussing over both herself and Cathryn. "Let's use blue," Felicia said.

"No green, please," Ginny suggested. Green was Ginny's sign of danger. Besides that, it matched her dress. Cathryn wanted to go as people from their favorite book characters. Cathryn had decided on Jane, from Pride and Prejudice. Her hair was all done up in curls, and Felicia had found her a perfect Victorian Muggle gown.

Ginny had to think for some time, but ended up deciding on Eowyn from a series she had read called Lord of the Rings. Hermione had told Ginny about it, and Eowyn had been her favorite character. Her hair wasn't golden, but Ginny figured that would be okay. She settled with a forest green medieval gown that Felicia had in selection of. "Oh, let me dye it," Julia begged. Julia herself had brown hair with a dark and light weave. She was endlessly changing the color and Ginny almost couldn't keep up with it.

"No," Ginny said looking at her red hair. It was what made her a Weasley. She couldn't give that up.

"Oh, just do her make-up. No one will know who she is anyway," Felicia said, making Ginny roll her eyes incredulously at the girl's lack of tact.

When the two fashion queens were done with Ginny and Cathryn, they looked spectacular. Both ready to have themselves a good time. "Wait," Julia said, just before they went out the door, money ready for the Knight bus. "Don't wear your glasses," she said.

"Oh right," Cathryn said, placing them on the entry table, able to see with them just enough. Luckily, Cathryn was near sided, so at least she wouldn't be squinting in an effort to see her dance partners. "You two behave yourselves," Cathryn added, as they left the flat.

"Oh we will," Julia answered in a sing-songy voice. The two of them (though extremely jealous that Cathryn and Ginny got to spend their evening with several Quidditch players) were going out to a party of their own. One more intriguing, so they said.

Felicia and Julia were just about ready when Harry arrived. The flat they rented didn't include connection to the Floo network, so Harry had come by way of his Rough diamond broom, invisibility cloak included. Felicia was the one to open her door, the playboy bunny outfit fitting tightly against her tanned figure. "Oh Harry, Ginny's already left," Felicia said, not knowing about the argument a month prior.

"Oh," Harry said, dressed up in entirely black attire, including a large billowing cloak, and a white mask covering half of his face, the half with the scar to be specific. "Do you know where she went?" Harry had heard Fred and George were having themselves a party, like they usually did on Halloween, but when he hadn't seen her there, Harry figured Ginny must have stayed at home.

"Ginny and Cathryn went to some Quidditch ball thingy," Julia said from somewhere inside. "Special invite," she added bitterly.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, thinking it must have been something for the magazine. He felt something, though he didn't know what it was. Harry recognized a want to see Ginny as he made his way back to Fred and George's.

* * *

Ginny walked into the large white entryway, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. "Oh, Diane," Ginny said, almost immediately coming upon the Chief Editor's wife. "How are you?" she asked, giving the woman in her fifties a small hug.

"Oh, good, good," Diane replied with a small smile, the few wrinkles showing deepening with her smile. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I'm just glad your husband offered me the tickets," Ginny said, her hands grasping Diane's lightly.

"If he didn't I think I would have made him sleep on the couch," Diane said with a bit of a mocking scold. "With all that you do for him, well, I couldn't see him giving them to anyone else, unless you refused, of course."

"And that's where I came in," Cathryn said, standing just behind Ginny. "Hello, I'm Ginny's roommate."

"This is Cathryn, Cathryn, this is Diane. She's my bosses wife," Ginny said, remembering her manners. The two started chatting a bit as Ginny's attention trailed off.

Just behind Diane was a tall man who seemed to be looking at Ginny. He stood just to the right, leaning on a white marble pillar that framed the staircase. He was wearing all black and his face hidden by a colorful mask, his head covered by a tricorn hat; black with gold trimming. The man nodded at Ginny just as she was addressed. "Isn't that right Ginny?" Diane said, looking at the young red-head.

"Oh, what?" Ginny said, taking her a moment to get that she was asked a question.

"Diane was just telling me what a perfectionist her husband is," Cathryn said with a smile.

"Yes, he is," Ginny said, taking one more glance back at the bold man, who seemed to have been caught up in conversation. Her mind went back to the two woman standing in front of her. "Just the other week he wouldn't approve a page because the text was two spaces off. I personally liked it where it was."

"Lance should listen to you more often," Diane said with an elegant laugh. "I'll let you girls go enjoy yourself, instead of wasting away an evening with so many good looking athletes to dance with."

"Never," Ginny said incredulously, hugging the woman again. Diane was like a second mother, really. The way she'd scold her husband for making Ginny stay at work too long, and ordering food – since Diane didn't cook-- when Ginny did have to work late. "I do have a question though, do you know who that is," Ginny said, motioning to the darkly dressed man, hoping with Diane's knowledge of those at these kinds of parties, Diane would be able to inform her of such. _Just out of curiosity, you're not interested,_ Ginny told herself, feeling a pang of guilt, even though Harry was the one who had wanted to see other people.

"Not by name," Diane said, after getting a glimpse at the man, "but I do know he finances a lot with International Quidditch. Charming young man, met him once before," she added, then gave one last squeeze and farewell to Ginny before heading off to mingle further.

Almost immediately a thin and fairly tall man came up to Cathryn, asking her to dance. She accepted the offer and his arm, as the brown-haired Quidditch player lead Cathryn down the stairs and to a large dancing hall area. Ginny smiled, looking over the balcony as her friend walked down gracefully, in the arm of a man. Ginny took a breath, half wishing Harry were here with her. Likely Harry would plead not to be forced into dancing, but at least she wouldn't have lacked company. Besides that, Ginny had gotten to thinking of how she hadn't gone to see him since he wrote to her.

Just as her thoughts were playing with ideas of leaving to see Harry, someone tapped her shoulder. When Ginny turned, she saw the man who had been looking at her earlier. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, in a voice that made Ginny's heart jump, though she didn't know why. There was something fascinatingly eerie about it, but she couldn't put her finger on just what made it so.

"Sure," Ginny said casually, accepting his arm as he led her down the stairs where she'd just seen Cathryn moments before.

As the mysterious man led, Ginny smiled slightly. "What is it that you're supposed to be dressed as?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow as he led her in the waltz sounding from behind her.

"Death," the man whispered just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Really? I think you've been misdirected in the fashion," Ginny said. "I wouldn't think death to be so beautiful."

"Oh, but it is," he said with a small smirk showing beneath the mask. "Death is possibly the best state you'll see most people in, as a matter of fact. How else, therefore, could Death be?"

"Well, mostly I think you've got it right," Ginny said, liking this intrigue, even if she knew she wouldn't take it anywhere. "Dark, black, solemn; it's the mask that ruins it."

"No," the man said firmly, "it's the mask that makes it. Everyone wears one at some point, and it's the shroud that Death truly wears as a mask. My mask is Death's true face."

"You'd make death appear sweet. You'd make it seem so glamorous as though it showed itself off," Ginny said, trying to figure the puzzle, wondering why it had anything to do with her.

"And you'd make Death seem so drab," the man said. "You see, most people take your view on Death; horribly dull and not nearly what Death should be. Death is the only one that makes everyone equal."

"Everyone is equal," Ginny retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And yet you wouldn't treat them that way," the man said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Of course I treat people equally."

"You treat those of poor circumstance as your equals, while acting as those with wealth are beneath you."

"That's where you're wrong, some members that would call themselves upper class have looked down on me, not the other way around," Ginny said somewhat bitterly, only furthering the man's point.

"Perhaps that just depends on your viewing point," the man finished with a shrug. "So, what are you dressed as? No, let me guess," he added before Ginny could say. "You're a damsel in distress, a princess waiting for your prince who's tall with ebony hair and a scar marked across his head to come and save you."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, wondering if she'd ever met this man without knowing so before, though it wouldn't be completely out of the ordinary for some stranger to know she had dated The-boy-who-lived.

"You have to admit it would be romantic, right," the man said, ready to paint the picture, "Harry Potter scales the tower to save his beautiful red-headed maiden from the highest tower before being sacrificed to the dragon."

"Romantic, but not idealistic," Ginny responded keeping a smile on to humor whoever this was. "How about the red-headed maiden saves herself from the dragon to live a life pursuing the things she would find appeasing to her."

"Does that include a life with the dark-haired prince?"

"Maybe," Ginny said. "Maybe not."

"I'm not from Witch Weekly and this can be completely off the record, if that's what you're worried about," the man said, almost reading Ginny's thoughts to the inquiry.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ginny said. "Momentarily I'm not holding my breath, but who's to say that can't change?"

"What if a prince from a far away land came to steal you away," the man asked.

"I would feel sorry for him. Thank you for the dance," Ginny said as the song seemed to end, wanting to see what had become of Cathryn and her own dashing dance partner.

"I wouldn't," the stranger said before Ginny could completely leave.

"You wouldn't what?"

"Feel sorry for him," the man answered, bending into a bit of a bow and lifting Ginny's hand to his lips. "Perhaps another dance tonight?" he requested.

"Perhaps," Ginny said, then turned reluctantly to find Cathryn.

* * *

Ginny and Cathryn walked into their flat, expecting it to be empty, Felicia and Julia tending to be the stay out until dawn type. Surprisingly enough, however, they were both sitting on the couch, gabbing away about their evening. "What about you two? Did you get any Seekers," Julia asked using the double meaning.

"A Chaser actually," Cathryn said quietly with a bit of a blush.

"Oh, do tell," Felicia prodded.

"It's not that big a deal," Cathryn said, though just thinking about him brought butterflies to his stomach. "His name is Derek Heathman and he play for—"

"Ireland! You've got an Irishman?" Felicia asked with a large stupid smile on her face. She wasn't what you'd call a sports fan, but she certainly knew him from magazine covers, being one of the best looking Quidditch players in her opinion and in the opinion of half the witches that had seen his picture. "And here we thought you were hopeless," she added, making it hard for Cathryn to know if it was a compliment or not.

"Way to go Cathy," Julia said, using the distasteful nickname. "What about you?" she asked, her attention turning to Ginny.

"She had a mystery man after her," Cathryn said, filling it in.

"Oh really," Felicia said raising an eyebrow in interest. "What's he like?"

"Charming, tall, rich, probably handsome," Ginny said, sitting down, "and you can have him if you'd like."

"I thought you were going to date other people," Felicia said.

"Not people like that," Ginny said, the thought of judging the rich coming to her mind, though she pushed it away fervently as she told herself that wasn't the reason. "Besides, he didn't get my contact information like Derek did," Ginny said, putting the attention back onto Cathryn.

As the two girls continued to make inquiries to the Chaser, Ginny sat back, listening, her eyes growing tired as she realized her feet were a bit sore. She tried to remember how many times she had danced with the man, not daring to ask for a name knowing it would ruin the fun of dancing with him. Five. Five dances, each time more interesting with conversation than the one preceding it. Just as her eyes started to imagine the face that belonged to the strong steely eyes, she was brought back to reality. "Oh yeah, Ginny, Harry came by earlier," Felicia said, standing up to get ready to go to sleep.

"Oh, alright," Ginny said, realizing she had forgotten Harry all night. Not stopping to ponder if this was a good or a bad thing, Ginny got up to get changed.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 3!!!

Please, people, make my day! Review! Please? Pretty please? I'm beggin' if you're reading this, review.


	4. A more distasteful date

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Chapter 4- A more distasteful date

"Fred? George?" Ginny called, walking in through the back of the twins' store, while she was looking around, seeing some of their inventory haphazardly laying on top of boxes, only some of which had been opened. Picking up a rubber duck which Ginny had figured was at one point a fake wand, she looked around. The front seemed to be bustling, and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Why is Fred always first?" George asked bring a box down from their living quarters. Ginny turned and smiled as he descended the stairs. "_Never_ is it _George_ and Fred."

"Alphabetically, my dear George," Ginny said as her smile widened.

"Is the mistress of Wheezes here for the day?" Ginny had spent her last few summers before graduating working for Fred and George and occasionally helped for a day or a week, depending on how much time she could get off at Quidditch Monthly.

"Sorry, no. Maybe next month sometime," Ginny said, taking her scarf off and looking into the box George had set down. "What are these?"

"Caroling chocolates."

"Getting ready for Christmas already?"

"Sure, it's November. Only a month and a half," George answered. "Would you care for one?"

"No thank you," Ginny replied, not particularly fond to the idea of walking around singing whatever Christmas carol came to her mind. Besides that, Ginny had learned her lesson about any kind of testing for the twins.

"So what are you doing at Diagon Alley?"

"Meeting Harry at eleven," Ginny said, seating herself on a crate.

"You two on again?"

"Not quite," Ginny took a breath. "I don't know if we will be, so don't go planning much," she added, not wanting Harry to be on the receiving end of bitter feelings from any of her brothers, especially since he was practically family already. Ginny herself was having a hard time with keeping herself from getting her hopes too high.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny. Every time you two are in the same room, he can't stop looking at you."

"There's a difference between love and lust."

"Yeah, lust is much more fun," George said, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"I've got to go meet him in front of Quidditch Quality Supplies, but I thought I'd drop by," Ginny said.

"Alright, will we see you later today?"

"Perhaps," Ginny said while throwing on her scarf haphazardly. "I'm supposed to meet Hermione at two. If I don't come back, tell Fred I said hi." Ginny wanted to go say it for herself, but saw how many customers were there at the moment. She could only assume George would go up and help when she was gone.

"Okay, see you later," George said, picking the box of chocolates back up as Ginny exited the back of the store.

* * *

Standing in the alleyway between Quidditch Quality Supplies and the stationary shop, Ginny rubbed her hands together quickly for warmth. Looking at her watch, Ginny sighed. 11:24. "You're late," she whispered to no one, since Harry still hadn't arrived.

"I'm sorry," someone said from behind her, making Ginny turn quickly with a start. "I didn't know you were expecting me."

Ginny scowled at the new comer. "Sod off, Malfoy," she said, turning away from Draco.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do Weasley," Drao said with a condescending amusement to his voice.

"Why don't you go find someone else to bother," Ginny said, taking a hand mirror from her purse to examine her appearance.

"What? Trying to look good for Potter?" Draco asked, taking the mirror from Ginny's grasp and holding it just out of reach.

Instead of playing this game, Ginny stayed where she had been, only glaring at Draco in place of the wall."What's it to you? Still hung up on the fact that he was always better than you?"Ginny was pleased to see his smirk falter, though it only lasted a few moments.

"What? Has Ginny Weasley turned in her dark-haired prince for someone more to her interest? Death, perhaps?"

It was Ginny's turn to falter in confidence. Her face paled visibly as she realized that she had the image of the mysterious man completely wrong. "You?!"

"What? Can't you believe someone like me would dance with you?"

"It's more the other way around," Ginny stated sharply, regaining little sense in the whole matter. "You know I would have said no. You lied to me, you dirty little weasel!"

"There's no need to be name calling," Draco said, his smirk intact while following Ginny into the Quidditch Quality Supplies store. "Besides, I never lied to you." Ginny scoffed in disbelief while looking at some of the newer brooms. Ones she could afford, though now it was time she lacked instead of funds. "You never asked for my name," Draco pointed out.

"You purposefully deceived me into think you weren't… you," Ginny said, loosing all track of thought as she turned back, turning red as a tomato in fury, having gotten over the initial shock.

"Admit it," Draco said, cornering Ginny against a Quidditch robe display, "you enjoyed my company."

"Until I found out it had been you, yes," Ginny said, pretending to examine a pair of gloves, while avoiding eye contact at the same time. "But, now you've ruined it, so if you'll excuse me—"

"I thought you said everyone was equal," Draco said, stopping Ginny by grasping her arm.

"They are, until they become little coniving rats like you," Ginny said, trying to get out Draco's grip.

"Come on, now," Draco said. "I may have changed."

"Fat chance."

"One date."

"What?" Ginny asked, no longer fighting, but even more confused than before.

"If I've heard correctly, Potter and yourself aren't dating at the moment," Draco explained, "one date."

"With you? No!" Ginny appeared completely appalled by the situation, that Malfoy would be asking her out at all.

"What about equality and not looking down on people?"

"I already told you you're an exception to the rule."

"Wow, Ginny, you're awfully judgmental," Draco said, letting go of Ginny's arm, though she didn't leave as she had priory been desiring to do.

"Why should I? You've always treated me like dirt," Ginny said.

"So have you. We're even there, but what about now? Will Ginny be the good little heroine she claims to be—"

"I never claimed to be a heroine," Ginny snapped.

"Sure you did. You treat everyone the same. Prove it," Draco challenged.

It took Ginny a moment. As her mind was attempting to form contemptuous words to fling at this bastard, it unexpected took a turn, causing Ginny to give just a small smile. Not enough to give anything away. "Fine, one date."

"Fine," Draco said, a huge smirk on his face. "How about Friday at—"

"Out of here, Malfoy," Harry shoved Malfoy down, having arrived just moments before. "Leave Ginny alone," he added.

"We were conversing fine, Potter," Draco said with contempt, standing with his wand at the ready, "but since you've decided to join—"

"Stop it, both of you," Ginny said firmly. "Draco, I think it's time for you to leave," she said. "I'll contact you about the report for the magazine," she added, hoping Draco would catch on.

"Fine," Draco said, still glaring daggers at Harry. "I'll see you later," he added before turning and leaving, his wand being placed back in its sheath.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, or more so demanded, of Ginny after Draco had left.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said, looking at him. "You're late."

"Sorry," Harry said. "I was cleaning up the flat and Ron called to say—"

"Fine, whatever," Ginny said, completely devoid of anything but exhaustion. "Let's just go," she said, walking out of the store, Harry on her heals.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Ginny said, bringing back up the real reason they were here after ordering lunch at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Er—yeah," Harry said, knowing he had meant to have all his thoughts together by this time. "Ginny, the other night at the Burrow—"

"I'm sure I over reacted," Ginny interrupted, not really wanting to go down that path. She didn't feel like explaining it all, especially since the explanation would include her confessing love for Harry, which Ginny didn't know whether Harry reciprocated or not.

"I'm sure I under reacted," Harry allowed, placing a hand over Ginny's from across the wooden table. The Leaky Cauldron was as a whispering roar early this afternoon, though there was quite a bit of noise coming from the kitchen. "I didn't mean to make things sound that way, Ginny. I just wanted," Harry stopped. He still didn't know that he could pinpoint what he wanted. He felt something missing, yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You just wanted what," Ginny asked, wishing it had been as simple for Harry as it was for her.

"I wanted time, I guess," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny said, forcing a smile.

"I do love you still," Harry said, trying to ease Ginny's mind, though saying those words would only confuse Ginny more. She'd already heard them enough while the two were dating to mess her up for a lifetime.

"I," Ginny started, wanting to say those words back, but stopped herself with a swallow. "I care about you too, Harry, but I can't sit around forever," she said. "I'm not going to either."

"I know," Harry said feeling only slightly dejected. As much as Ginny would say that sort of thing she never seemed to follow through. It was because of this that Harry took his time to make a decision. "Where were you for Halloween anyway?" Harry asked, changing the subject, though it coincided more with what he was saying than he knew.

"Cathryn and I went to the Quidditch international ball," Ginny said after setting her glass of water down. "We had a lot of fun," Ginny added, forcing a smile, though it made her sick now to think that most of the evening was made enjoyable by Draco Malfoy.

"Really?" Harry asked, glad that she had said 'Cathryn and I' as apposed to the name of some other male.

"Yeah," Ginny said, liking the casual feel of this conversation. "Cathryn found a guy there too. He's been coming every so often, bringing her flowers and such," Ginny said with a smile. "I don't think she knows how to handle it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cathryn hasn't really had a boyfriend before. So much more interested in her studying that she kind of missed that boat," Ginny said with a shrug. She was always certain that Hermione would have ended up the same way if she hadn't at least had the two as friends.

"Oh," Harry said, not knowing where to take things from there. Luckily, he didn't have to as their food arrived.

* * *

"Take care," Ginny said as she got to the Floo network, ready to go see Ron and Hermione at Hermione's flat. It was the first words spoken after a long and awkward silence through lunch and the walk to the grate she was leaving from.

"Bye," Harry said, enveloping Ginny into a tight hug, not daring to try kissing her as he wanted, in fear that the repercussions wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

Ginny took some Floo powder threw it into the fire, walked into the grate and was soon gone from Harry's sight.

Landing hard on her knees, Ginny swore under her breath, standing up and dusting off after leaving the new grate. "Hermione? Ron?" she called out, wiping her face a bit.

"Ginny, you're a bit early," Hermione said, coming in from the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't have much else to do," Ginny said.

"I thought you were meeting with Harry."

"I did. We talked for maybe the first quarter hour, then he wouldn't say anything," Ginny replied, still frustrated a bit at that. Not just that Harry wasn't saying anything but more that she couldn't think of anything herself. "Besides, I needed to ask Ron a favor."

"He's not here yet," Hermione said, looking at the clock again. "Ron said he needed to talk to Harry about something, so if you two just left, I guess he'll be here relatively soon," Hermione calculated. "Why don't you come have some tea while you're waiting?"

Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen where all sorts of magazines and catalogs were laid out, waiting for decisions. The girls got to work, and were mostly done with that days' work when Ron came home. "Hey, looks like I missed it," Ron said trying to pretend as though he actually was disappointed.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him. She knew he would have much rather caught a port key to somewhere like Vegas and come back, already married. "Yes, you missed it," Hermione said. "So now you're going to have to help stuff envelopes," Hermione said. Ron groaned.

"Ron, I have a favor to ask you," Ginny said, knowing she would have to do this five or six more times, but Ron's reaction would definitely be the worst, in her mind, so she decided to get this one over with.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sitting down and putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she still worked to fill out order forms and such.

"You have to promise not to tell Harry," Ginny prefaced her request with.

"Okay," Ron said, brows furrowed in wonder to why Harry couldn't know about whatever this was. Perhaps it was a Christmas surprise, Ron thought.

"I have a date with Draco Malfoy and I—"

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron demanded. Even Hermione stopped writing and gave Ginny a dumbfounded expression.

"Why?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"He kind of tricked me into it, but I was—"

"NO!" Ron said firmly. "NO! You are _not_ going on a date with that slimy son of a—"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded at the same time that Ron swore, though Hermione's word successfully covered Ron's before she turned back to Ginny. "What do you mean he tricked you? How could you end up on a date with him?"

"Long story, but the gist is he said if I treated all people equally I would go on a date with him," Ginny said.

"So you're doing this to prove a point? Have you gone off the deep end?" Ron demanded, anger towards Malfoy blazing in his eyes.

"No I haven't," Ginny said. "I just want to treat him like any other guy I go on a date with," Ginny said with a sly smile.

It took nearly half an hour for Ron to get the point, but once it sunk in, he liked the idea. Anxious, actually, for Friday night… the night Draco would pick Ginny up at the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: Okay dokey… that one took quite a while. Kudos for everyone who caught onto who Death was (though I'm surprised everyone didn't get that). Next chapter will be a riot, at least to me, so please keep reading and review! Please review!

Thank you:

Jules713: Well, now you know who Death was. Hope you're not too disappointed if Harry and Ginny don't end up together. I'm warning you now, because I myself don't know if they will or not. If you want to read some HG pairings, though, go ahead and look through some of my other stories, I love that pairing too.

Josephine Sawyer: Burn…. Really…. Anyway, I'm working on your suggestions, and I'll take into consideration what you said. I hope you actually read this chapter, since Ron has more character development, which was how I wanted it to be. The whole idea of him liking the food thing, is more to show that he hates the wedding planning bit, and that the food portion is the only area he truly participates in willingly. Of course, it takes a scene like this to show that he doesn't like to be around if he can help it period. I'm sure you'll be disappointed there wasn't more of Hermione here, but I'll be working her in a little later.

US HP Fan: Here you go… next update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Insertgoodnamehere: Good guess ;) I thought I made it too obvious, but I suppose not since others were asking.


	5. Miscellaneous Muggle Objects

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 5- Miscellaneous Muggle Objects

Ron hated this. He hated it with a passion. He hated lying to his best friend, he hated that his sister agreed to this in the first place, and he hated being convinced into going along with it.

There was one thing he did love, however: torturing Malfoy. Hermione had told him to stay away from anything illegal. "Nothing illegal," Ron scoffed. "What the bloody hell do you want me to do?" he asked and Hermione just glared at him after that. She had known just as well that Ron would have very much liked to throw Malfoy into the ocean, never to be seen again. It was the only real way to protect Ginny from this monstrosity, yet it seemed he'd have to go through with his sister's version of things.

"Where's Ron?" Ron heard Ginny ask, pacing inside with the rest of her family. Inside the kitchen Ron could hear another conversation going on.

"My baby girl is not going out with a slime ball Malfoy, whether she agreed to it or not," Arthur said to Molly firmly. "I'm going to call it off," he said, taking two steps towards the kitchen door before being caught by Molly, who held onto his arm.

"Come on, Arthur," Molly said. "It's Ginny's choice. You know you can't force her."

"Watch me," he said. Grimness was written across his face. Arthur didn't trust this event anymore than Ron, which was a relief to the latter.

"Maybe he's changed Arthur," Molly said, going back to getting drinks for all her sons. They were all spending the night over, and she thought it a bit extreme to wait up for Ginny, who Molly had always been sure could take care of herself.

"Changed my arse, Molly, he's just like Lucius, and will always be like Lucius. I don't want Ginny sucked into that."

"I know, dear, but it's just one date."

"Just one date? Molly, do you realize what could happen on just one date? All it takes is that little—" Ron didn't get to silently cheer on his dad as he heard a pop somewhere nearby. He had his own plans which had to be executed away from the house.

Ron walked briskly to the source of the noise, seeing a blonde haired man his age, coming from the garden area, looking clean and sharp. Hair slicked back as usual, causing Ron's stomach to cringe with a feeling of ill will. There was something about the usual appearance that made Ron all the more skeptical of Draco. Ron moved quickly towards him and had Draco pinned to a tree before he could do anything. "Get off me!" he demanded.

"Not until you get it into your skull what's going to happen tonight," Ron said firmly, his arm just below Draco's chin.

"Oh, you don't think I can handle Ginny on my own," Draco asked with a smirk. "Trust me, Weasley, I can handle any girl. All it takes is a few glasses of wine and—"

"Shut it!" Ron said, Draco doing just that as he felt a wand being pushed into his stomach. "You won't touch my sister in any way."

"A gentleman has to help a lady step in and out of certain places," Draco said calmly, deadly.

"You won't, because you're not a gentleman," Ron said with the same force as the wand digging further into Draco's stomach. "You will take Ginny to dinner to a place of your choice, but it better be somewhere nice," Ron continued instructions. "Then you will bring her home, no later than ten."

"Why ten?" Draco asked, seething, though unarmed, his own wand too far behind him as his arms couldn't move. Besides that, Draco was pretty sure that the rest of the Weasleys would stop the date if they thought he might do the same to Ginny.

"Because I don't want to stay up too late," Ron said.

"You're waiting up for her?" Draco asked, taken aback by the fact.

"Yes, so you better be here by then," Ron said, loosening up and taking a few steps back. "Don't you have flowers for her?" he asked, though his demeanor didn't change as his free hand clenched into a fist.

Draco was just as angry as Ron, but more since he couldn't do anything to the redhead than at what had happened. "I do," Draco said, walking straight past Ron and towards the front door of the Burrow, taking out his wand and allowing some flowers to appear.

Ron stepped behind him as Bill answered the door. "Can I help you?" Bill asked, his tall frame filling the doorframe as he looked pointedly down at Draco.

Draco was wondering if this was supposed to be some method to make him back out, but a Malfoy never gave into pressure like this. "I'm here to pick up Ginny," he said. He saw the only girl in the room leave, going to his left and through a door.

"Come in," Bill said without a smile. The older red head reminded Draco very much of a member of the posters they used for recruiting Aurors. With his hair in a ponytail and a wolf fang currently adorning his ear and his arms crossed in front of him, Draco would have called the whole thing off if pride hadn't been such a factor. "Hey Ron," he added, seeing his youngest brother coming in behind Draco.

Draco resisted a nervous gulp as he stepped into the room, recognizing all but one of its occupants. "Hi, Draco Malfoy," he said to the stout one. He looked more like the twins than the one who had answered the door.

"Charlie Weasley," he said, holding out a hand and crushing Draco's hand.

"Good to meet you," Draco said, again going against what he wanted to do and settling for placing the hand in his pocket, hoping not to have any of the others try that.

"Have a seat," Arthur said, more of a command than an invitation. Draco took a seat away from any of the Weasley boys, each of them in a stance more intimidating than the next, but all staring down Draco. None the less, he looked calm and collected, sitting back in the chair and crossing his right ankle over his other knee.

Sitting in the chair next to Draco, Arthur picked up a shiny thing that Draco didn't recognize. "Muggles are quite interesting," Arthur said, taking the pieces of the odd looking thing apart. "They come up with such… intricate things, don't you think?"

_Great_, Draco thought. _Talking about Muggles already._"Yes sir," Draco answered. "They would have to, since they can't accomplish something as easy as a little magic," Draco added in a snide tone.

"I suppose so, I suppose so," Arthur said, putting the small pieces back together, clicking one part as it made a loud noise, causing Draco to duck, as the other boys stayed put.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" Draco exclaimed.

"What in the name of—" Molly started from the kitchen as she came in.

"Molly," Arthur interrupted, opening the chamber to the pistol. "Molly, dear, I think I'm going to have to get some more of those billuts," Arthur said, spinning it around.

"Haven't I told you not to play around with that thing?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry dear," Arthur said without the usual fear of his wife. Instead his eyes were on Draco, who was still trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock.

Ginny came out then, looking immaculate as she would for anyone else, though her clothing was a little more modest. Something Arthur had insisted on when she got there. Ginny had been wearing a skirt that went down to her knees and a cotton three-quartered sleeve shirt that cut just low enough. Ginny hadn't seen anything wrong with it, but Arthur insisted she would be too cold. Now she had grey slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, which her father finally agreed to her wearing out.

"Hi," Ginny said with a smile, not for actual excitement but for having heard what had been going on. It was better than she could have even imagined, Draco's normally pale face looking whiter than ever before as her father set the pistol aside. "How are you?"

"Good," Draco said quickly, standing up. "You look great," he said, carefully choosing his words and thinking he was okay since none of the men in the room started attacking him. "I brought you these," he said, pulling out a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh how sweet," Ginny said, acting the perfect picture of innocence, taking the flowers and smelling them.

"And for you Mrs. Weasley." Draco handed a smaller flower arrangement to the older woman receiving the first warm and sincere smile of the evening.

"Oh thank you dear," Molly said, glad to see someone was as chivalrous as she had tried to teach her own boys to be. "Would you look at these? So beautiful," she finished with a small sigh at his kindness. "I'll just put these in water," Molly added, waiting for Ginny to hand hers over and make her way to find a vase.

"You ready?" Draco asked, looking around at all the thugs, ready to do something that he wasn't looking forward to knowing of.

"Sure," Ginny said, grabbing her coat. She walked towards the door, where Arthur had already gone to open for the two.

"Have a good time," he said to his daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, sir," Draco said respectfully.

Arthur just glared as Draco stepped out, shutting the door behind the two, though Draco noticed eyes peeking out the window. He rolled his eyes as he took Ginny away from the Burrow.

It wasn't until the two were out of sight that the seven Weasley men went back to their seats. "Did anyone else want to just kick him out and keep Ginny here?" Charlie asked.

The other six raised their hands.

* * *

Silence was bliss, Ginny thought as Draco had tried a few times to start conversation. Each time it had begun with "I have been looking at..." or "My latest ventures include…", each one a phrase that made her know to tune out quickly and simply nod her head politely every so often.

_Pansy wasn't this difficult to impress_, Draco thought as he sat back and took a sip of his water, figuring that if there was any signs of alcohol tonight, there might be a more gruesome post-date experience than he would care to have. "So you work at Quidditch Monthly now?"

"Yes," Ginny said, picking up a piece of bread and buttering it lightly.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Four years now."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ginny asked, setting the bread down. It seemed like Draco was actually attempting a topic that didn't revolve around himself.

"Why have you been there for so long?" Draco asked, grabbing a piece of the bread himself.

"Because it's a good job," Ginny said with a shrug. "I get by, and there's always the chance of getting a job in one of the foreign offices."

"So you want to travel," Draco said, reading into the last bit.

"I don't know. It would be nice to have the option, though, don't you think?"

Draco had always had the privilege to travel. Anywhere he wanted on a whim. Never had he been restricted by time, family, money, or connection to keep him in one place any longer than he wanted to be there. He knew the Weasleys had traveled to a few places too, but that was all luck and Draco knew it. "Yes," Draco admitted. He grabbed his drink and took a sip, setting it back down again and looking over at Ginny. He had seen her all through school. Draco hadn't missed a day in a short skirt or a more revealing top. Even if he did despise the Weasleys at the time, Draco couldn't deny that Ginny had some very feminine qualities. The only girls he never had been able to admit that about were generally Muggle-born.

Hermione had never had anything that seemed appeasing to the eye, even after Draco didn't let the blood factor dominate his thinking. He had been thankful to his father for one thing in the long run: that he had kept him from knowing anything about the going-on of Deatheaters. Draco had figured some little things out, but not enough to be convicted of everything when everyone seemed so keen on imprisoning anyone they could get their hands on. Especially Potter.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, giving a polite smile to the waitress as she set down the house salad in front of Ginny. "What's it like being the most influential men in financing Quidditch today?"

Draco laughed a bit. Ginny found it strange to not hear it mixed with contempt. "Has the interview begun then?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean that," Ginny corrected herself, laughing along with him. "It's not in my job description anyway."

Draco shrugged in response to Ginny's earlier question. "I don't really have anything else to do with the money," he said.

"Why don't you donate some of it?"

"I have," Draco said. "A bit at least."

"So inherited the family fortune already? Didn't your mother even see it first?" Ginny asked.

"She did, before she died," Draco said solemnly.

Ginny had known of Lucius's death, since it was publicized after the incident. It had involved Harry and everything else that had been going on between Deatheaters and the Ministry at the time. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," Ginny said, feeling like an idiot.

"It's okay," Draco said, stabbing into some lettuce and looking intently into his salad.

"When?"

"A couple years after I graduated," Draco mentioned. He hadn't really talked about this before, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to share anymore than a time range with someone who hadn't even warmed up to him yet, let alone his family.

"So, what do you do for Christmas?" Ginny asked. The holiday was fast approaching and it had been on Ginny's mind since she needed to do her shopping.

"Nothing really," Draco said. Over the last few years he had adjusted to this. His family had never really gotten close to any of the extended relatives, and any that he had known were dead. "I was thinking about going somewhere nice this year, but I haven't decided yet."

Ginny's heart pulled, tugged, and wretched as he said so. _It's Draco, _she told herself, preoccupying her lips with some of her salad instead of saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence. It wasn't as big a relief to Ginny this time. Draco had become a human in her eyes, a person who would have to spend Christmas alone. The one holiday you were supposed to be surrounded by friends and family. Ginny started to think of what Christmas might be like without her own parents, and started to tear up at the idea. Still, she had six older brothers to fill that gap.

By the time Draco was dropping her off (at 9:20 pm) Ginny had decided. She didn't care what Ron or anyone else said. Draco wasn't going to be alone on Christmas day.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Probably the most fun chapter to write on this one so far! GO WEASLEYS! Anyway, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review if you did! Tell me what was good, what needs work, or just what you thought in general. Get good karma…. Review!

Thank you:

HP-Scriptor: Looks like you're the only one with good karma this round… Thank you for writing one so detailed! I appreciate the time you put into it. We'll answer all your points in this case. : D

- Thank you! I'll try and fix that error in writing, and find better wording when I get a chance.

- Yes I did mean Hedwig, funny how you can pass something like that up so easily!

- I'm glad you recognized it as such! I love the fact that girls make such a big deal about the guy participating… hehehe

- Draco wasn't 'wooing' Ginny. He was dancing with her, and in the process happened to catch some positive attention. I think she liked 'him' because of the mystery (hence not asking for a name) and he liked getting some good attention, which is why he asks her out. It all loops around to him having a mask on!

- Thanks. I like the idea of him maturing somewhat, but it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't actually the condescending Malfoy we all know and hate! I mean love (yeah right)

- I wanted to show more of Ron in this chapter, but I might go and add onto the last one. He was probably thinking he could scare Malfoy out of the date. Didn't work as he hoped, I guess.

Thanks again for reviewing! Take care of your character ;) Lots and lots of bed rest….


	6. Correspondence

Chapter 6- Correspondence

Charlie and Bill had gone back to their families Friday night. Ron had told Harry he would be staying at The Burrow, and Penelope had decided to visit her own parents for the weekend, leaving Percy with no one to cook for him unless he stayed.

After a long interrogation, coming mainly from Ron, Ginny turned in early, finally getting to be in her own room for once here. She almost went back to her flat when Ron came and started asking her more stupid questions, but knew she had to talk to her mother the next morning.

Ginny was up before almost everyone else. Molly was already cooking in the kitchen, and Ginny took to helping. "Good morning," Molly said cheerily. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Ginny answered while attempting to wake herself up. "I had something I wanted to ask you while no one else was around."

Molly's expression changed to one of concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad, but," Ginny took a deep breath, not sure of how her mother would take this, "I was wondering if we could ask Draco if he'd like to spend Christmas with our family."

Molly let out the breath she had been holding and went back to enchanting the dough to knead so she could make some fresh bread. "I'm not sure about that, dear. I'm sure he'd be much happier with his own family, seeing how your brothers acted last night."

"He doesn't have any family to go to, Mum. Mrs. Malfoy apparently died a few years ago, and Draco's all alone now." Ginny sat on a stool and started to chop up some fresh dill that was sitting out for the omelets her mother was making.

Molly's eyes were tearing up at the idea of a child not having Christmas, even if this 'child' was twenty-three. "Oh, that poor boy," Molly said, able to forgive much easier than the others. "I still don't know," she added, not wanting to cause chaos within her own home at this time of the year either.

"Please, Mum, I have six weeks to get them all to settle down. Besides, Draco's not as bad as he used to be," Ginny added with a shrug. She wouldn't say Draco was exactly an angel at this point, but he had faced down all her brothers and father to take her on a date. That had to be worth something.

"I believe you, dear, but what will that do to your brothers? What about Harry?" Molly asked, looking at Ginny.

For the first time in days guilt sunk into Ginny causing her heart to pound a little faster as she took a gulp and looked down at the handful of dill chopped on the cutting board. She put it into the bowl and grabbed the next herb. Bringing the cilantro up to her nose Ginny breathed it in deeply, letting the smell fill her senses and calm her thoughts slightly. "Isn't that just it Mum? We're the closest thing Harry has to what a real family should be and we would never let him spend Christmas alone, right?"

"How do you think Harry would think about you bringing another boy home for the holiday's, though?"

"Mum, it's not like I'm going to start exclusively seeing Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Really? Draco seems like he might be a bit sweet on you," Molly said, starting to crack eggs into a bowl and getting the wisk to start wiping them as she summoned the dill Ginny had already chopped up.

"Mum!" Incredulously, Ginny stopped what she was doing, thinking no such suggestion could be possible. "Draco wanted to vex me by tricking me into that date."

"I wouldn't be so prideful if I were you," Molly said with a smile as Ginny began to send the knife back across the herbs in small and tedious motions. "Most boys wouldn't go that far just to vex a girl."

"Well, the point is, I'm not interested and he can't force me into that the way he did with the date," Ginny stated factually. "I still can't stand to think of anyone spending Christmas alone."

"Alright," Molly conceded. "You get to tell your brothers, though."

"Okay," Ginny said, not liking that part of the deal.

"And that means Harry too," Molly added.

"Right, Harry too," Ginny said, her stomach cringing at the thought.

* * *

Draco was looking through his books of finances of the last year. Something he liked to do when no other occupation of his time presented itself. He would check and double-check his accountant's work, though he had yet to find a mistake. He would smile proudly when he finished a book. _I always hire the best_, he thought. His accountant was half-blood, on his mother's side, but he was the best, and Draco knew it. 

Ever since he became in charge of the Malfoy fortune at the ripe age of 19, Draco had run things this way. His father would be turning in his grave, knowing that Draco hadn't hired a pureblood for any task no matter how small, but Draco found it more important to have the best. Draco wanted to show people that he still had power and respectable money, even if Muggle-lovers were taking over at the Ministry.

Of course, that was another reason for mixing blood at least with business matters. The Ministry was highly suspicious of Draco after his father's death. They had ideas that Draco would avenge that incident and become higher in Voldemort's ranks than even Lucius had been. They kept a annoyingly close watch on Draco after that, as if losing his father hadn't been enough when he had only been seventeen.

They had lightened up since that time, but Draco still kept his accountant. He still kept a couple of people around as advisors too. He still had the house elves, but they were always out of sight. Even with all the life and happenings of the Malfoy Mansion, Draco felt it too empty. The hallways echoed too much for his liking, and if anyone spoke, it was in normal tones and nothing but matters of importance. Words were conserved for times when they were needed, and nothing more.

The only creature that gave Draco companionship was his Eagle owl, Kieran. The owl had been gone for a couple of days. Draco figured it had gone hunting after dropping a short thank you note off to Ginny Weasley. One that Draco had been sure to make very platonic in case it got into the hands of any older siblings or parents, for that matter. Draco had also told Kieran specifically to drop it off at Ginny's flat and could only hope his friend hadn't been barbequed should he have not follow Draco's explicit instruction.

As Draco opened another book of numbers, Kieran swooped through the room, gracefully landing in front of Draco with a letter in tow. "Good job," Draco said, taking the letter off, then took a treat out of his pocket and tossed it up in the air for Kieran to catch, like he enjoyed doing.

Draco broke the red seal to the response and opened it to see the neat and careful handwriting of Ginny on the page.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you again for dinner the other night, I enjoyed it. Also, thank you for the flowers. Cathryn loves to have them in our flat whenever possible, so I dare say they've been enjoyed by more than myself. I was talking to my parents, and we would like to invite you to Christmas this year, if you opt to stay away from whatever resort you were looking at spending the holiday at. Just let me know as soon as you can so that Mum can make plans._

_Ginny_

Draco smiled without realizing it. Once he had, Draco cleared his throat and put the letter to the side. Kieran cocked his head and looked between Draco and the letter in misunderstanding. "I'll answer it later," Draco said to the bird, trying to decide if he dared another round with the Weasley boys.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and Ginny was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade looking for some last minute gifts. After Ginny had picked up some toys that only Granny Grads carried, she decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for old time sake, even though it was full with students. Madam Rosmerta came up to her, looking as perfect as ever, as though she hadn't aged a day. "What can I get for you today Ginny?" she asked, a notepad in hand. 

"Two butter beers," a voice said from behind her. There stood Draco Malfoy in Silver robes.

"Yes, two butter beers," Ginny repeated with an amused smile as Draco sat down next to her. Madam Rosmerta left to fulfill the order before Ginny spoke again. "You never responded to my letter."

"I was thinking it over," Draco said.

"For five weeks?"

"Well, I had to wait to find if there were any other obligations."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what's the verdict then? You're going on that cruise?"

"I was actually going to write and see if the invitation was still open," Draco said. He looked at the napkin in front of him as though there was a deep regard and interest in the weavings of the red and green Christmas material.

"Sure," Ginny said. She was surprised that after this long Draco was still considering the idea. "Mum and Dad are fine with it."

"Your dad is fine with it?" Draco raised his eyebrows skeptically. It didn't seem possible that the man who had shot the pistol (as Draco later found out it was called) would be fine with his coming.

"Well," Ginny tried to suppress a laugh, "Mum said she'd do to him whatever he did to you, so I think you're safe."

Draco laughed. "I hope so. Is she making the same threat with your brothers?"

"Well, they generally follow Dad's lead. Besides I kind of put them up to that," Ginny said with a sly grin.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You wanted to be treated the same, and I make all of my dates meet my family," Ginny said with a tone of 'as-a-matter-of-fact'.

"And they always do that?"

"Not exactly," Ginny admitted. "But is it _my_ fault you never got on their good side?"

"No, I guess not," Draco said. Silence took over until their drinks arrived. "So when do I need to be at the joyous occasion?" Draco rolled his eyes in his usual show of indifference, though he was quite gratified not to be alone in the manor on such a holiday.

"We always dress the tree on Christmas Eve, so if you arrive that morning I'm sure people will be doing things," Ginny told him. Draco nodded. "I've got to get going with finishing up Christmas shopping. Mum wanted me to come over tonight and help Dad hang Muggle Christmas lights."

"Oh, about gifts," Draco said, stopping Ginny with a touch of his hand. It seemed so natural that it almost made Ginny shiver involuntarily. "What kinds of things would your family like?"

"You don't have to—"

"I want to," Draco said. "They've invited me for Christmas, so I'd like to do something to participate."

Ginny hesitated. "Dad likes anything Muggle. Mum has wanted one of those self greasing pans for a while now."

"What about the rest of them?"

Ginny wondered if he was serious. Sitting back down, Ginny thought through and started to tell Draco about each of her brothers.

"Don't you have any nieces and nephews?" Draco asked. He highly doubted that any of the Weasleys weren't planning on having children. That just didn't add up.

"Four," Ginny said, still in disbelief that Draco was actually digging up this information. She continued on to tell her the ages of her niece and nephew and what they were particularly interested in. "I've really got to go," Ginny said after talking to him about Jason for quite some time. "Do you need a way to get there?"

"I'll just apparate," Draco said. _Hopefully Ron won't be there to pin me against a tree this time,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Okay," Ginny said. She concentrated on making sure she had all of the bags she had come in with. "See you then."

Draco watched as Ginny walked out of The Three Broomsticks. "'Bye, Ginny," he said quietly when she had gone. He got Madam Rosmerta's attention and ordered a Firewhiskey.

* * *

The only downside to having Draco over, Ginny realized, was that she would have to talk to her brothers about it. Worse than that, she would have to tell Harry about it. Ginny decided to kill three birds with one stone by going over to Harry and Ron's when Hermione would be there as well. Again, this would be the hardest part. Ginny was sure she could convince Bill and Charlie to be nice, especially since they both had wives that would keep them in line. Fred and George would likely play pranks, but she didn't worry about more than that. Percy probably didn't care too much one way or the other. 

Ginny sat at their shabby dinning room table. The one Molly had given them when Arthur told her he was getting a raise, enabling her to purchase a new one. Ginny's index finger felt a small indention in the wood from when her father was trying to teach her to whittle the Muggle way. Harry walked back in with a glass of water, handing it to Ginny before sitting down. "Ron and Hermione should be back soon," he said.

Ginny nodded. "What were they doing today?"

"Pictures," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "Ron woke up late."

"Oh, and I suppose that didn't have _anything_ to do with you right?"

"We were just having a bit of fun last night," Harry said. "He was the one that forgot to set his alarm."

"Right," Ginny said with a smile of amusement.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to tell all of you something," Ginny said, going slightly red. Harry looked disappointed at this answer. "I think I should wait and tell you all at the same time, though," Ginny added.

"Okay," Harry said. The same disappointment that had shown on his face was apparent in his voice. "Are you going to The Burrow for Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ginny.

Another awkward silence. Ginny started thinking of how many of these she had shared with Harry lately. Luckily Hermione saved either of them from breaking it by coming in. "Honestly, Ron, it would have been done hours ago if you had just paid attention."

"We went to the pitch the _Cannons_ practice at, and you wanted me to pay attention to a camera?!" Ron said incredulously.

Harry looked at Ginny to see if she was as confused about that statement as he was. "They started using the pitch as an on site photography studio to make the team some money, since they never win," Ginny explained. One of the reporters at Quidditch Monthly had written an article on it for the next edition.

"I told you we could take pictures there if you would pay attention, and you told me you would," Hermione accused.

"When was that?!"

"A few weeks ago when—" Hermione trailed off, seeing Harry and Ginny sitting there, watching the conversation unfold.

"When what, Hermione?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow raised while her smile widened.

Hermione started to blush. "When we went out for dinner, isn't that right Ron?"

"Right, dinner," Ron muttered as his face started to match Hermione's. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, sitting down next to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get them drinks.

"Mum wanted me to tell you we're having another guest at Christmas," Ginny said, trying to ease them into this.

"Why did she want you to tell us?" Ron asked with a bewildered expression.

"Because it's Draco," she said.

Hermione stopped pouring. Harry's jaw dropped. "You said it was one date!" Ron shouted.

"Date?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"It's not that, Ron. He would be alone on Christmas otherwise so I asked Mum and she said—"

"That's it, I think we need to check you into Mungos," Ron proclaimed standing up.

Hermione had stood frozen in the doorframe until that accusation. "Ron, stop," she said, walking in and sitting next to Ginny. "You know that you can tell us if he's done something to you right? You don't have to go through your first year again."

"Draco's not possessing me," Ginny said, laughing slightly at the idea. "I just don't want him to have to spend Christmas alone. Did you know his mum died a few years ago?"

"Who cares?" Harry finally chimed in. "Serves them all right! They were a bunch of Deatheaters!"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief. "Draco was never involved in that. Neither was Narcissa."

"So you're on first name basis with his family now?" Harry asked, standing with his hands at the table.

"It's not like that, Harry, Draco's just going to—"

"Oh, it's not? Why didn't you tell me you went on a date with him?!"

Ginny turned red. "I don't have to answer to you," she said fiercely.

"Why did you tell Ron then?"

Ron was about to answer, but Ginny jumped on the question first. "Because he was helping me with something."

"What?"

"Again none of your business," Ginny answered. Ron and Hermione had been looking back and forth between the two as words were exchanged.

"How is it not my business Ginny? My girlfriend going on a date with Draco Malfoy!"

"I'm not your girlfriend," Ginny whispered in a deadly fashion, looking down at the table after saying so.

Harry opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to think of some comeback that would cover that fact, but his mind was drawing a blank. He sat and settled for looking angry and hurt.

"So what now?" Ron asked. "We're supposed to get all buddy-buddy with Malfoy?"

"I didn't say that," Ginny said, already tired of this conversation. "Just be nice okay?"

"And what about him?" Hermione asked, knowing she would most likely be the object of rude and hateful comments.

"I've already talked to him about that," Ginny said with a reassuring smile towards her bushy haired future sister-in-law. "I told him if he had one rude comment he could go back to his manor." Hermione seemed to accept this. The other two still didn't seem so sure. "I've got to go see Fred and George now, so I guess I'll be seeing you three around?" she asked, smiling specifically at Harry.

Harry nodded, trying to avoid her smile. Ron stood up to escort her to the door. "Okay, just nothing… weird with Malfoy alright?" Ron asked, his nose scrunched at the thought of Draco and Ginny even hugging. Ron realized that at this point there was nothing he could do about Draco coming to the Burrow since Molly had approved the idea.

"Alright, nothing weird," Ginny said with a laugh. She waved at the other two and walked out the door.

Ron returned to his seat and looked tentatively over at Harry. "You alright mate?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"What?" Hermione asked, getting up.

"Something strong," Harry said. He put his head in his hands on the table.

* * *

A/N: Awwwww poor Harry…. I really do feel bad for the guy…. I mean, how was he supposed to know that if he broke up with Ginny for a while that the first person to try picking her up would be Draco? Anyway, next chapter should be interesting with Christmas and whatnot! Hope you enjoyed this one… 

And now… for a public service announcement…. .beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… REVIEW… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Thank you:

US HP Fan: Thank you! Keep reading and you will find out ;)

Darkangel20108: I don't know that you can call any plot completely original… I've got ones that are much more original than this one (see Resentment wink wink) but I do try and stay away from it being cliché.

Eggo Waffles: You sound like me when I'm reading a book or watching a movie… I tend to ask a bunch of questions that are going through my mind but that I don't want answered, but I'll answer yours…. I don't know what the pairing will end up as. I don't want to make it obvious so I don't know myself. I personally tend to swing toward the HG side of things, but I do like a good DG one. I've even been thinking… what if I don't end with a ship at all? It might tick some of you off, but it would be interesting…


	7. Christmas at the Burrow

Chapter 7- Christmas at The Burrow

Draco apparated to the same spot in the barren and snow covered garden as he had on his prior visit. This time, though, he had a bit of company. He noted the cat looked like the one Hermione Granger used to hold all the time. For a moment he wondered why she would be here, but remembered that he was now at her fiancé's house. It seemed odd knowing he would be sharing Christmas with the Mudblood.

As if reading his thoughts as he knocked, Hermione answered the door with a slight scowl on his face. He didn't know whether her glare was an improvement from Bill's large figure, or worse. "Ginny, Draco's here," she said simply and refused as Draco put his hand out for her to shake.

Ginny came into the room from the kitchen, with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a large smile upon her face. "Hi, Draco," she said, coming up and pulling him into the room. "This is Fleur, I'm sure you remember, and Tonks," Ginny introduced. Both women shook his hand as their husbands' scowls matched Hermione's.

A little girl with curly brown hair and royal blue eyes came up to Draco. "Ooooo, who are you?" Katrina said in her toddler dialect.

"My name is Draco," he introduced, offering his hand for a shake. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kat," she said with great vigor. "Are you An Tinny's new boyfriend?"

Draco looked over at Ginny who was laugh. "No, dear, I don't have a new boyfriend," Ginny told the little girl.

"Are you helping?" Katrina asked, looking up at Draco still. Never had she seen someone with such bright hair.

Draco looked to Ginny again, unsure of what he was helping with. She just lifted up the bowl slightly in gesture, causing Draco to think they were eating it. "Sure, I'll help," he said with a small smile while being lead to the couch. He became very bewildered as Ginny took a needle with string attached and started to put the popcorn on the thin white thread. "What?"

"Stringing popcorn," Ginny said. Draco just looked confused. "It's a Muggle Christmas decoration we always make."

Draco almost made a snide comment about Muggle things, but bit it back, not wanting to make himself even more so of an enemy to everyone, especially Ginny. "So you just sew it? Sort of?"

"Yes, sort of," Ginny said with a small laugh. Katrina quickly jumped in, showing him the precise method in which he should use in stringing the popcorn after sitting on Draco's lap. Draco noticed that Charlie was keeping a very close eye on him, perhaps closer than he had the night he had picked Ginny up for their date.

"Dat's too far," Katrina corrected, making sure the needle went through the center of the popcorn.

"Honestly, Draco, haven't you ever done this?" Ginny teased in a fashion that mimicked her niece.

"No, the house elves always decorated," Draco said. "And we had strings of pearls, not strings of popcorn."

"Really?" Katrina asked, looking wide-eyed at Draco.

"Yes, and silver ornaments with glass details," said Draco in an attempt to embellish on the spectacular decorations they Malfoy mansions used to contain at Christmas, all orchestrated by his mother, "and Mum would yell at me if I'd even try and touch one of the pretty colorful ones that made music."

"Did she yell like Gram?" Katrina asked, thinking this must be something like Molly's rants.

"Worse," Draco told her. He had never heard Molly yell, and might have retracted that statement had he been given a taste of it.

"That's bad," Katrina noted. "Did you ever touch them?"

"No," said Draco. "Because I knew if I did, Santa wouldn't bring me any presents." Katrina looked down at the soon to be decoration in her lap and calculated carefully. "I wouldn't worry about popcorn decorations, though," Draco said. "Santa lets kids do that." This relaxed Katrina as she continued to string the popcorn.

Ginny smiled over at the two, starting on her own string. "Aren't you going to help us Ron?" asked Ginny as she noticed Hermione apparently attempting to calm Ron down over Draco's arrival.

"No, I'll leave it to the kids," Ron retorted. Ginny ignored the comment, though Draco took the implied statement for what it was. Instead of doing anything about it now, however, Draco banked it, like he would bank other statements until they came in as a useful tool.

The different groups returned to their activities until the front door opened. "Look who I had to drag away from his desk," Arthur said happily leading Harry in.

"Dad! Harry!" was heard from many of the occupants as the little kids went to hang themselves off of Arthur's limbs and many others went to greet Harry. Draco turned his attention back to the popcorn when he saw Ginny hug Harry and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Draco," Arthur said in a much warmer manner than he had on their previous meeting.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said.

"How do you like Christmas at The Burrow so far?" Arthur asked as kids ran off to get books for him to read.

"Good, sir," Draco answered vaguely.

"Good, good," Arthur said. He had been under Molly's orders to treat Draco kindly, Malfoy or not. Besides that, though, Arthur enjoyed this holiday too much to let an old rivalry come between him and Christmas.

Ginny sat back down next to Draco. "When are Fred and George going to be here?" Ginny asked.

"They said they were closing the shop late, since people would probably be grabbing some last minute Christmas pranks," Harry explained, sitting on the arm of the couch, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder as he looked down at Draco.

"Alright," Ginny said with a shrug. "Grab a string and help while Dad reads," she instructed Harry.

Harry did so as Arthur began the first verses to 'The Night before Christmas', exaggerating the words to make the story come alive. Draco even had to admit he enjoyed it, even if it was Muggle. The kids laughed and egged each other on in small tiffs as the story progressed, gasping when Santa entered and finding all the right times to 'oooo' and 'ahhhh'. It seemed rather routine as some of the adults did the same. "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Arthur said with zealous, in a deep 'Santa' voice.

The kids all stood up and started to cheer as Molly brought him a mug of apple cider. Arthur was taking his glasses off as there were two pops and two new red heads in the room. "Look, George, they knew to cheer for us," Fred mused.

"Jolly good show," Fred said as the four kids turned their attention to the newest arrivals. Each one went up, shaking the twins hands only to get a magical shock through their hands. In turn, they would each laugh and then wait to do it again.

"Fred, George," Molly said. "That can't be good for the children." She gave them a look of disapproval, but the two just smiled at her.

"The kids love it, though, Mum," George mentioned.

"How could we deprive them?" Fred chimed in and then looked over to his twin. "I think Mum needs a hug."

"How right you are," George added.

"Oh no you don't," Molly said, making her way towards the kitchen, but before she could make her get away, Fred and George had her squeezed in a sandwich-like embrace as she squealed to be let go of. "NO PRESENTS! I'LL TAKE THEM ALL BACK!" At this threat, Fred and George let go, still laughing.

The two boys decided to join their younger brother and his fiancée. "What are you two doing over here?"

"Probably something Ron will blush about," Fred answered to George's question.

Ron followed suit and blushed a deep red. "We were not!"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said. "They're just jealous because they can't get any themselves."

This shut the two up. "That was quite a low blow," Fred said, getting up to provide a drink for himself and George. Bringing back eggnog, he only caught the last bit. "What about Malfoy?" he asked with a slight hint of disgust.

"We were just thinking how odd it is that he has taken a sudden interest in Ginny," provided Ron as he glared daggers into the back of Draco's head. "She doesn't see it either."

"Well, she's grown up now isn't she?"

"Who's grown up?" Harry asked from behind them.

No one answered for a moment. Hermione finally spoke up. "No one, Harry," Hermione said. "Why don't you join us?"

Ron pulled out the chessboard as if on cue after Hermione gave him a firm kick under the table. "Yeah, Harry," Ron whimpered as he set up the board. "You're black."

They started to play, though everyone at the table could see where Harry's attention really was as Ginny started to hang the stringed popcorn with her new blonde haired friend. Hermione noticed how upset Harry was and tried to think of a good distraction. Leaning over to Ron she whispered, "Let him win."

Ron looked incredulous at the suggestion. "Let him what? Have you gone as bloody nutters as Ginny?" he hissed back. "If you want Harry to win, then _you_ play him."

Hermione glared daggers at Ron and he gulped. "I love you," he squeaked out.

"Why?" Harry asked.

It took a moment for anyone to catch on. "We don't know," Ron said. "Ginny's always been really friendly, though. I wouldn't worry about it."

Harry scoffed. "Worried? About Malfoy and Ginny? Right. I just don't get what's gotten into her. She's been so…"

"Dismayed," Hermione said quietly.

"Is that it? Why though? I don't get it," Harry said, his eyes still on Ginny as she laughed at Draco.

"She misses you," Hermione said.

Harry's attention snapped back immediately. "I've been here, though."

"Not really," Hermione said. Ron, Fred, and George were all giving looks of great caution. "You've been here, but not like you used to be. You used to make her laugh like that," Hermione said. "And more so, you used to let her make you laugh."

Harry looked back as Ginny and Draco shared some kind of joke. "Is that eggnog for the kids too?" Harry asked Fred discreetly.

"Do you think I could watch _that_ without some alcohol?" Fred asked, pointing to Draco and Ginny.

"Right, I think I'm feeling slightly parched," Harry said, then got up to get himself a mug of eggnog.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to open their gifts?" Molly asked as Arthur got near the tree to hand out the one gift they would open that night. Most of them would be on the foot of the kids' beds but they would receive one treasure on Christmas Eve.

Once everyone had a package, the kids started by opening theirs, then everyone else started opening at the same time. Draco followed this lead and froze as he saw what it was. "They weren't using that at the Ministry," Arthur said, clapping Draco's shoulder. "I thought you might like it."

"I do, thanks," Draco said, looking down at a medallion with a purple ribbon attached. In scripted on the medal was 'Narcissa Malfoy- Assistance to the Ministry in Healing'. Draco had never heard about that one. He continued to stare at the words as Arthur walked away to see how the others liked their gift. Never had such a simple thing invoked so much joy in Draco. As he carefully pocketed the item, Draco started to realize why the Weasleys were so happy, even with so little.

* * *

A/N: I was going to go onto the next part, but what a great note to end it on. I don't think Draco's going to change all that much, but I do think this was an important revelation for him. A look into the mind of Draco Malfoy… scarry. Harry's also starting to realize things, though, so they're still one up on each other. It should get interesting.

Please Review… the more you review… the more I think about it :D

Thanks:

Jamiebell: Geez… out of 20 reviews the last 6 were from you… lol I love yell-fests with the Trio. I love the comments Ron makes about not losing too… that parts funny, I think.

Darkangel20108: Thanks for the review… I'll do my best.

Josephine Sawyer: I think we've agreed to disagree, right? Not that I'm not keeping things in mind, but I think we have our own views of how the characters are effected in the long run. Thank you for your detailed reviews. I wish I were more through with yours, but I'm apparently not as experienced.

Paige2310: I do feel bad for Harry to some extent. I think he's confused already, and Ginny up and befriending his worst enemy doesn't help.

Eggo Waffles: I'm still a little indecisive of how this will end up, but read the above comment to know what I think about 'poor Harry'. I hope that everyone enjoys this as much as you seem to: )

Monalex Potter: I might or might not… I'm not telling if I even know that yet. I know some people hate one or the other, but that's just how this fic goes, since I'm trying to make sure not to let it be obvious.

Lady of Masbolle: I'm glad you think that. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it.


	8. Nooses and Necklaces

Chapter 8- Nooses and Necklaces

Harry woke up early Christmas morning. There was no way he was going to mess things up this morning. He had to see Ginny right away, before Draco could. Harry hadn't been able to sleep all night, wondering what was going on between Ginny and Draco. As much as he laughed over the idea of the two dating, Harry couldn't imagine any other motive for Draco, and no matter how much he trusted Ginny not to do something that he considered to be completely inconceivable, the fear of losing Ginny overloaded his mind.

Carefully he crept through the hallway until he came into the room where Ginny was supposed to be sleeping on a cot. The only occupants, however, were Hermione and Ron (who had snuck in sometime during the night). Harry closed the door and sighed in frustration. Where could she have gone? An idea ran through his head. In urgent silence Harry made his way down the stairs to see Draco sitting on the couch reading the latest edition of _Quidditch Monthly. _"Where is Ginny?" Harry demanded.

"Maybe Santa took her away to help him deliver toys," said Draco as he flipped the page.

Harry strode over to the couch and ripped the magazine from Draco's hands. "I asked where is she?"

"Calm yourself, Potter, or you might just find yourself on the Naughty list," Draco said. "And Santa might have something special for you; something with red hair and a nice smile... or perhaps he's decided to give that to someone who's more worthy of it."

Harry took Draco by the front of his Pajamas, his face going pink with fury as he almost lifted Draco off his feet. Draco in turn put his hands on Harry's shoulders and tried to push away, though Harry didn't allow for it to happen. "What is going on in here?" Molly's voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, Ginny standing behind her with a look of shock. Harry let go of Draco.

"Where were you Ginny?" Harry asked ignoring Mrs. Weasley's question.

"Helping Mum in the kitchen, like I always have on Christmas morning," Ginny said. Harry felt about an inch tall as she pointed out this obvious fact. Draco continued to smirk at him, however, which was only serving as a further provocation for Harry.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Harry asked without thought that the two women were still watching.

As an immediate reaction, Draco pushed Harry back into the tree which shook on its already tipsy base causing Mrs. Weasley to gasp and pull out her wand to keep it from falling. "Boys!" she said loudly. Both of them turned their heads to see a very angry Molly striding towards them.

Though Molly was always much shorter than even her own boys, she showed expert skills in maintaining a situation. In this particular scenario, Molly reached up with both arms, taking Draco's right ear in one hand and Harry's left with the other. Both boys were contained as she pulled them into a room that Draco hadn't even noticed the entrance to before. As they were drug along, Harry caught a glimpse of the horrified look Ginny held for the two grown men.

Molly wasted no time in sitting them down in two of three chairs in the small room, though it could hardly be called a room at all. It had a small wooden table in the middle and only a small window that let in minimal light. "Wands," Molly said.

"What?" Draco asked as Harry willingly handed his wand over to Molly.

"Wands, Draco. I will not have outbursts like this in my home and you two will stay in here until you come to an agreement to behave like gentlemen on this Christmas," she said firmly. "And until you do, I will keep possession of your wand."

As much as Draco wanted to argue, he refrained, knowing Molly was the only descent one besides Ginny. In fact, part of him almost felt guilty for upsetting the woman who had been so kind, yet blaming Potter was much easier. Still, Draco handed his wand over, only satisfied in doing so because Harry didn't have his wand either. "Now you two boys think about what you have done, and you're not to come out until you've apologized to one another."

With that Molly left. Draco sat for a minute until he felt his time had been spent there long enough. He went for the door and pushed, but nothing happened. "The room knows when we've fulfilled our punishment," Harry said.

"So you've been here before?"

"Only once," Harry said shortly then looked out the window.

"And why was the Perfect Potter in time out before now?" Draco asked, lounging back down as he put his feet up on the spare chair.

"Fighting with Ron."

"Wow, the dream team can't always get along, can they? What was it over? How much money he owed you for everything?"

"No," Harry said incredulously at the ignorance of Draco's statement. "Real friends wouldn't worry about something like money."

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter really could be so overdramatic sometimes. It was almost like someone put a million 'you're a hero if you want to be' messages inside one person who walked around and made all the perfect feel-good comments anyone needed. "What was it then?"

"What's it to you?"

"You know you're not making nice, and I'd rather not sit here all day just because of you," Draco said lazily.

"I was dating Ginny behind his back," Harry said as he looked out the window. "I thought he'd be mad about it either way, so I was waiting to tell him."

"But of course who better for Weasley's baby sister than his best friend right?"

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I liked her, she liked me."

"Did it ever get past 'liking'?" Draco asked. Harry just looked down. He never had been able to answer that, though he knew the response so well. "God, Potter, no wonder she's trying to move on."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with a deadly glance.

"Isn't it obvious? Ginny's trying to forget you like she had to at Hogwarts. She's hoping that you'll suddenly see the light, but she's not holding her breath because look where that got her last time: in a chamber with the Dark Lor--"

"Shut it!" Harry said firmly, his facing tingeing with pink again.

Draco paused for a minute or two before speaking again. "Don't worry about Ginny. She'll be happy in the end of it all. That's one thing I'm sure about," said Draco.

There was something in Malfoy's tone that didn't settle well in Harry's mind. It wasn't so much the words as it was the attitude behind it. He was so sure, so certain, and Harry found himself jealous that he hadn't had that confidence when there was still time. He was looking at the table, thinking about this when Draco stood up. "I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry that you didn't see the best thing when you held it in the palm of your hand. I'm sorry you've lost," Draco said. The door started to unlock slightly.

Draco smirked. "What a nice glitch," he said. "Your turn, Potter."

Harry felt like cursing Draco, hexing him into the next galaxy... but he didn't have his wand. He didn't feel like he even had the ability to remember a good enough jinx to make Draco take back what he had said. Instead, Harry took a few deep and calm breaths. "I'm sorry," Harry swallowed and glared at Malfoy, "that you can't manage to find someone who loves you so instead you go looking for affection from someone who only pities you."

Draco and Harry stared each other down as the door opened the rest of the way. Draco walked out first, a smirk on his face as he took his place back on the couch, _Quidditch Monthly_ in hand.

* * *

"Ginny, can we go outside for a bit?" Harry asked, walking into the kitchen. She wasn't looking as happy as she had been the night before. It was apparent Ginny had been talking to her mother about the incident.

"Sure," Ginny said with a sigh. "Just let me grab my cloak." Ginny washed her hands of flour, leaving the pancakes to stir themselves. Following Harry out, she folded her arms, making Harry's plan of holding her hand quite impossible. "What did you need?" she asked Harry when they were nearing the garden. This was too much a repeat of the last time Harry had tried to kiss her for Ginny's taste. In fact, the only difference was Harry's earlier outburst with Draco.

"I wanted to see how things were going for you," Harry said quietly, unable once again to express the things he wanted to.

"Well, let's think, shall we?" Ginny said staring at Harry in the likeness of her mother. Harry's eyes widened at the thought. "I asked you to be nice to a _guest_ of mine on _Christmas_, but it must have been an impossible task to just keep your mouth shut because now Mum's upset and worried about how things are going to be when we open presents with the children and making her feel bad for having been kind for reasons you obviously can't comprehend!"

"Come on, Ginny, what was I supposed to think? I don't trust him."

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." Ginny sat on a bench and took a deep breath. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited him," she said to herself quietly.

"Maybe," Harry said before thinking.

Ginny just looked over at him with mournful eyes. "No one would have let _you_ spend Christmas alone. Not after we knew you."

Harry looked down at his feet. She was right.

"The worst part, Harry, is that if it were anyone else you wouldn't care. You wouldn't worry, and you wouldn't mind."

"That's not true... Ginny, I want to date again."

"Until when? Until Draco isn't a factor anymore?" Ginny questioned sadly.

Harry looked incredulous. "That's not how I mean it."

"Yes it is, Harry," Ginny's eyes started to water, though she held back her tears. "You know I'll always be here for you, but you've never let me be a real part of your life."

"I will. Please just let me--" Harry tried to reach out and grab Ginny's hand, but she pulled it away the second his fingers touched hers.

"I need to go help Mum before everyone else wakes up." With that statement, Ginny stood and started walking back to The Burrow, leaving Harry at a loss for words and understanding.

* * *

Molly went to wake up some of her children as Ginny poured batter for the first batch of pancakes. Draco entered the kitchen after he had seen Harry go up the stairs. Draco knew he didn't have very long, so got straight to the point. "Ginny, I wanted to give you something before everyone else came down the stairs."

Ginny turned around. She still wore an expression of slight contempt. "Draco, don't come in here just to provoke Harry."

"Forget Harry," Draco said with bitterness.

"I will not!" Ginny stated quickly. "Whether you like it or not, Harry has been my friend much longer than you have, and I'm not going to stop my loyalty towards him just because you've always found yourself on his list of distasteful company."

"I wasn't the one who started things. He grabbed me first!" Draco moved right up next to Ginny and matched her glare.

"And what did you do? I didn't see you try to calm him."

"You can't calm a mad man."

"Don't you insult him!" Ginny said loudly as she turned, wand in hand.

Draco stepped back, unsure of if she would actually do anything. He remembered a bat boogy hex all to well for comfort. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't just sit here and take it from him."

"Why not? What would be so bad about letting him think what he wants and taking the higher road?"

Draco thought about this for a moment as Ginny turned back to cooking. "Look, none of this is the point. I just wanted to bring you something. I didn't think you'd want to open it in front of everyone, it might look bad," Draco said as he held out a neatly wrapped box.

Ginny looked over at it. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Draco asked as he rolled his eyes in mock frustration.

Ginny cautiously unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a small white gold chain on which hung a 'y' formation of several small diamonds. Ginny looked up at Draco with her jaw hanging open slightly. "I-I... I can't accept this," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Draco's brows furrowed.

"I mean... wow, Draco, I just," Ginny was at a complete loss for words, unable to find a complete sentence in her vocabulary. "This must have cost--"

"Don't worry about that," Draco said with a small smile. "It was Mums, but it's just been sitting in the manor. Seemed a bit of a waste."

"Thank you," Ginny said sincerely looking at Draco. She turned to flip the pancakes. When she turned back around, Draco was closer than he had been before.

"And just so you know," Draco whispered, "money wouldn't be any object when it came to you." Ginny froze as Draco pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Draco started to lean in, but stopped when he heard someone enter the kitchen. "Honestly, you would think--" Hermione trailed off seeing Ginny and Draco so close and in a very interesting stance. Ginny's face went red as she turned to tend to the pancakes.

Draco stepped back, looking down at his Pajamas. "I think I'm going to go change." He walked out the door, past Hermione, who still looked in a state of shock.

"What...the bloody hell... happened there?" Hermione finally got out slowly as Ginny put the first batch of pancakes on a plate and started pouring the second.

"I don't know," Ginny whispered.

"Did he kiss you?!" Hermione matched Ginny's level of volume, though her tone was much more incredulous.

"I... I think he was about to."

"You think? Ginny this is going too far."

"Why?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione. "Why couldn't it go farther with Draco?" Ginny already knew part of that answer, but wondered if she was wrong.

"Maybe Ron was right... maybe you have gone off the deep end."

"Hermione, nothing happened," Ginny said, looking over at her friend. "Please don't tell anyone, nothing happened."

Hermione looked skeptical for a moment then let out a deep breath. "If nothing happened, then there's nothing to tell. Just please, _please_, keep it that way," Hermione said. With that she grabbed a dishtowel and exited as Molly came in to help a frazzled Ginny.

* * *

A/N: Things are heating up in here :) This is getting quite fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.

Please review if you're reading this. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you:

Drewsie: Harry's getting it... and getting it hard. Don't worry about him, though, things will always turn out right. And yes, Ginny is very nice to have invited Draco.

Hermione30: LOL I love Ron Hermione moments too! I do prefer HG as well, and agree about a good DG... I hope you think this is a good triangle version, as I'm trying to make it not so obvious about who she'll end with (if anyone). Thanks for your review!

Jamiebell: I know there isn't really a review for last chapter, but you told me what you thought anyway. Thanks for your constant support :D

Harrysanemokid: Thank you so much for the compliment! I like a good DG, but most of them miss out on some very intriguing things. I hope I've covered all bases and thanks again for your review.


	9. Hermione's Day

Chapter 9- Hermione's Day

"Ginny," Cathryn said, shaking her roommate lightly. "Ginny. It's almost eight."

Ginny sat up bolt straight. "What? Eight? I have to be there!" Quickly Ginny stood and started going through her closet trying to find her dress.

"You left it at your parents', remember?" Cathryn said, turning on the light in their room.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, changing to finding some sweatpants and shirt to throw on. "What about my make-up," she asked frantically.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Cathryn said grabbing Ginny by her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. "You are the Maid of Honor… Hermione will freak out if you keep this up. Someone is going to be at The Burrow to do your hair and make up. Your dress is there. I have eggs for you to eat before you go. BREATH."

Ginny followed orders and went out to eat the dry eggs and burnt toast quickly. Next Cathryn gave Ginny some Floo powder and a quick hug. "Have fun," Cathryn said with a smile. "See you later."

Ginny threw in the powder, stepped into the grate that Arthur had set up for the day, and said 'The Burrow'. The trip was shorter than most, and threw Ginny off guard, as she landed and fell into the living room where some people laughed and someone else came and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked as she assisted her daughter.

"Been a while since I've done that," Ginny said, standing and brushing herself off.

Many different cousins, aunts, and other distant relatives—all female—came up and fussed over Ginny as they dusted her off, got her more food—which she had to accept since they were all like her mother—and asked her a million questions. _Isn't this supposed to be what they're doing to Hermione?_ She wondered. When she was done with the large breakfast, she started making her way up to her old room, where Hermione was sitting, being fussed over more than Ginny had been.

"Ginny!" Hermione said happily. "Where have you been?"

"I was held hostage by food," Ginny replied. "Oh Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny said. Hermione was still in her flannel pajamas, but had already been having her hair and makeup done for the last few hours.

Hermione blushed slightly and looked down. "Your cousins are good at this fashion thing," Hermione complimented.

"What happened to your aunt who does make-up?"

Hermione had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. "She kept noticing too many magical things. Aunt Jean is a bit out of it."

"Memory charms?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Oh well. We'll be at the park soon right?"

"Yes, so you better go get ready," Hermione said urgently.

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione tightly and went to find where the other bridesmaids were getting ready.

Ginny took a deep breath as she heard the wedding march begin. She stood in the front of two other girls that wore the same fluffy dresses in different pastel colors. As the ushers opened the door, Ginny took in the sight of family and friends filling the pews. On the right, Ginny saw many Muggles, dressed accordingly, ooing and ahing as she started down the aisle. On her left, she saw her niece tug on Tonks's skirt, whispering something. Further up, Fred and George were giving her the thumbs up. And straight ahead of her was Ron.

Ron smiled a nervous smile as Ginny walked slowly down. To Ron's left stood Harry, with a smile of his own for Ginny. For a moment things reversed in Ginny's mind. She was no longer wearing a light pastel blue, but white; a pure white dress with taffeta underneath. Harry was waiting for her at the end of this short walk. He was smiling easily, looking handsome in his suit with a red rose in the front pocket. Ginny's smile widens as she looks down for just a moment with a bride's blush rising to her cheeks.

Ginny takes one more step with a smile, realizing this isn't her day and Harry isn't her groom. Ginny turned to her left slightly, standing to the side of the gazebo where the ceremony would take place. The other bridesmaids followed suit and stood to the side of Ginny. After Hermione's young cousin walked down, everyone in the chairs stood and looked back as Hermione was escorted in by her father.

Ginny smiled as she heard people muttering about how wonderful Hermione looked and making comments about the dress. When Hermione got to the front, Ron lifted her veil and took Hermione by the hand. Together they stepped up and stood in front of the priest performing the ceremony.

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes even before the vows were made. She had helped Hermione with hers, but wasn't sure what to expect from Ron. When it came, there was no holding back the tears.

"Hermione, I've heard before that your wife will be your best friend, but I never expected that friendship could mean so much. We've been through everything together. Trolls, studying, O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, balls, Quidditch matches—which you went to whether or not you actually wanted to—losses, gains, and many manners of arguments. I've gone through Bulgerians, dragons, and spiders to get to you, and I'd do it all again, even the spiders," Ron said with a smile. Everyone who knew what that meant gave a small laugh as Hermione wiped a tearful eye. "I've seen you smile and frown, and I want to spend the rest of my life and all of my love keeping the smile on."

Ginny bit her lips together, trying to hold herself together, pride towards her brother overflowing at that moment. When she had been told Ron would be writing his own vows, it worried her slightly. Hermione smiled and handed her bouquet over to Ginny as she took out her neatly folded paper and cleared her throat. "It was a long road, one I never saw. There were bumps and stop signs, but the road always led to you. I tried to take the steering wheel at times and go another way, but you steered me back, and I don't care to ride with anyone but you from now on."

Choked up, Hermione folded the paper again and the priest finished, asking if anyone objected. No one did, of course. Ron and Hermione were thrown together by fate, Ginny thought as she stood there. Ginny wondered if fate was busy conspiring against her as well. She looked at Harry again and wondered. Ginny pulled herself out of those thoughts once more as Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone stood as the wedding party exited. Immediately, they were pulled aside to start taking pictures. One of the photographers started situating everyone into a perfect arrangement. Picture after picture was taken and it was started to get more difficult with some of the people getting anxious and the luncheon time arriving quickly. Soon all but the bride and the groom were dismissed and the photographer started taking them around to different areas around the large garden park.

Ginny was walking towards the cars when Harry came up to her. "Ginny, you look fabulous," Harry said.

Ginny looked down. "Thank you," she said. "Do you think I can stop smiling now?" she asked putting on a ridiculously large grin to show every tooth possible.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I think you're safe," he said. Harry leaned over and put his arm around Ginny's waist. "Can you believe they're actually married?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "About time, though, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "About time." There were a couple minutes of silence as they just walked to the car. "Ginny," Harry finally said, turning Ginny to face him. "I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny smiled and tried to play things casually. "I don't know. Every time we talk things don't seem to go right," she said.

"But I _need_ to," Harry said seriously. "Ginny, I've been a real prat."

"Harry," Ginny said. "Don't, not now."

"Why not?"

"Let's just go to the luncheon," Ginny suggested, holding her hand out for him. "Come on."

Harry gave Ginny a lopsided grin and tangled his fingers in hers as they made the last little stride towards the nearly loaded cars to go over to the Grangers'.

* * *

The reception was nearly halfway through when the DJ—one of Hermione's uncles—announced that Ron and Hermione would have their first dance as a married couple. A Muggle song started playing as Hermione and Ron stood to the applause of everyone in the country club ballroom and met in the middle of the room. Ron took Hermione's hand and put his arm in the small of her back. Amid flashes and the chattering of the guests, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, lost in their own little world. The song started to end and Hermione's uncle once again announced that the next dance would be for the bridal party.

Ron offered his hand to his own mother as Hermione went to dance with her father. Harry came up behind Ginny and whispered, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered back and allowed herself to be led onto the floor as a gentle guitar plucked. "Did I tell you earlier that you look quite sharp in that tuxedo?"

"No," Harry said. "It's good to know, though. I haven't worn Muggle clothes since Hogwarts." Harry said this with a smile. Ginny didn't remember a time when a thought like this didn't throw Harry close to depression. Hogwarts generally reminded him of horrors and memories he had long repressed to dreams.

"You should do so more often," Ginny said.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me, if you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

"How has work been?" Harry asked.

"Work," Ginny said quietly. "They're talking about jobs opening up in Germany, but I don't think Lance will let me go anywhere."

"He's always needed you there," Harry said. "He's smart to realize it."

Ginny looked down and grinned before looking back up at Harry. "Aren't you all charm tonight," she said.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

"What about you?" Ginny asked. "What have you been doing at work?"

"Pretty much the same," Harry said, getting quiet suddenly.

Ginny didn't want it to be that way when there was still much of the song to go. "I… I'm sorry about Christmas, Harry," said Ginny. "I should have thought how things would have gone before inviting anyone."

"That's okay," Harry said quickly. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have acted so immature."

"So long as you realize that's what that was," Ginny teased. "When did you learn to dance anyway?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

Harry smiled wide. "Ron and I took lessons when Hermione told us we had to."

"Well Ron, yes," Ginny said.

"No, me too. Hermione had me on strict orders not to look like an idiot," Harry informed Ginny. She laughed.

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise if it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart._

The song ended and Harry twirled Ginny back and dipped her. "May I have a kiss?" he asked softly.

Ginny smiled. "You may."

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny lightly as he brought her back upright. Taking her right hand in his, Harry brought her hand up to his lips. "Thank you for the dance," he said before leaving to get ready for the skit he was doing with Fred and George. Ginny tried to suppress a smile as she went to get a drink.

* * *

A/N: That one took me a while… even with three days to do it. I hope it was worth the wait, though. The song lyrics are from Tracy Chapman's song 'The Promise'. Please Review!

Thank you:

Freakin-person: To both of you! I appreciate the comments. Hope you enjoy this one.

Creatively Crazy: Well… here's the answer to your question. I think inviting Draco to the wedding would have been just too much. Besides I needed to give Harry a bit of a chance. I'm still not telling… won't tell! Nope!

Jamiebell: I'm working on the editing thing… I'm going to go through the last chapter and edit it before I post this one, so I hope this one doesn't disappoint you like that one did. I'm rather sure that you'll like this one, filled with RHr and HG fluff as it is ;)

Mrs. Potter: I'm glad you like this. Thanks for the review.

Hermione30: You think Draco's being nice? He's not being nice… he's being nice to who he decides deserves any shred of kindness.


	10. Mansions and Men

Disclaimer: You know I don't own the characters… don't you?

Chapter 10- Mansions and Men

Ginny had spent the week following Ron and Hermione's wedding on air. "Ginny, the cake is burning!" Cathryn yelled at her when she had gone into her own little world once more.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny turned the oven off, but did nothing to remove the already scorched cake. "Isn't it a great day for dancing?" Ginny asked, grabbing Cathryn and twirling her around, bringing her into a dance, all the while humming a mindless melody.

Cathryn laughed, cake forgotten. "You've gone bonkers," she declared, and tried to pull away, but instead was pulled back into a tight embrace by the girl a whole three inches shorter than herself.

"Those glasses make you look so… dashing," Ginny said with an overdramatic French accent. "Ah Cherie, Mademoiselle, allow me to… show you my moves."

"Ginny!" Cathryn declared, as Ginny led her into the living room with tango steps. "Ginny!" she shouted again.

With Ginny's great leading abilities, they both crashed into the couch and landed; Cathryn on the cushions and Ginny on the hard wood floor—both laughing.

"Ginny, you have a—" Felicia started to say, stopping in confusion at the two. "What is wrong with you two?"

"I'm sure they're just having fun," a man's voice drawled.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as it plummeted to her stomach, and she stood up fast, almost too fast, causing her to lose balance. "Draco," she said, steadying herself.

Cathryn righted herself as well. The smoke from the kitchen was suddenly very noticeable. "The cake!" Ginny exclaimed and ran into the kitchen, pulling out the baking pan with the burned batter, not bothering with any oven mitts. She bit back a cry of pain as she threw down the pan and went to the sink to run her hand under cold water. Somewhere in the next room she could hear muttering voices. Just after, Draco appeared in the doorframe, a bouquet of red tulips hanging from his left hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, brows furrowed in slight concern.

"I-I'm fine," Ginny said, water still running.

"Mind if I look at it?"

Ginny hesitated, but swallowed and nodded her head while gritting her teeth and turning off the water.

Draco sat in the chair closest to the sink and pulled one of the other chairs around and in front of him for Ginny to sit. She did so as he held out his hands. He set the flowers on the table and took Ginny's burned hand in his. "Do you have a potions' storage?" Draco asked, taking great lengths not to touch the red area.

"Over there, below the dishes," Ginny pointed to where she was referring. He turned around and started looking through, pulling out a couple of vials and ingredients. He also took out a bowl and started to mix them together.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Draco said.

"Since Christmas," added Ginny.

"Right, since Christmas." Draco concentrated on the bowl, crushing the dried fig leaves and pouring a little more silver goat's milk into the mix. Once he was done, Draco took his own fingers and smeared the mix over the burn, looking up as Ginny grimaced in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, trying to get her mind off the pain as Draco took out some gauze and covered the wound.

"I wanted to see you," he said, done with the treatment, but not moving his hand from hers.

"Oh," Ginny said at a loss for anything else. "Thank you," Ginny said, pulling her hand back with gentle care.

"I was wondering," Draco said, "would you come have dinner with me? I know it's last minute, but I decided to cook a bit and…seeing as things are turning out here," he added, looking over at the cake pan, now only a black shape.

Ginny blushed and gave a shy smile, "that's not fair! I was a bit distracted."

"By what?" Draco asked.

Ginny blushed a deeper red, remembering exactly what it was that had caused the chaos in the first place. "Just… stuff," Ginny said. _Stupid! Stuff?_ Ginny reprimanded herself, but didn't amend her statement, knowing her words would probably betray her.

"Oh," Draco said, a smirk of his own. "Curse stuff for its endless distractions in our daily life." Draco laughed and Ginny found herself giving one of her funny little scowls. "So, will you come with me?" he asked, standing and looking down at Ginny with great hope in his eyes.

"I suppose I have to eat sometime," Ginny said, accepting the hand extended towards her. "I do have some business I need to get back to, though," she lied, needing an excuse if things turned a direction she didn't expect.

Draco just nodded in response, but picked up the flowers. "These are for you, by the way," he added. "I meant to give them to you when I came in, but 'stuff' got in the way," he said with another teasing smirk.

Ginny returned the look and said, "thank you," before finding a vase to put them into. She did so and then followed Draco to where he had a limo. "It's a bit more eloquent than soaring from grate to grate or going by portkey," he explained away, but Ginny suspected that time was of the essence here.

"Been busy, I'm guessing," Ginny asked once she was seated. She looked down at herself, looking a mess, but not caring.

"Hardly," Draco replied. "It's been quite a bore. Nothing to do until the season starts up again."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"Travel to watch games," he replied with a shrug. "Not much other than that."

Ginny mused on what it would be like to have little to no obligation to anyone, nothing to fill your days. She looked out the window and watched as the city passed before her eyes, looked as they passed the Leaky Cauldron and continued on until there were hills. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked, turning back to Draco, noticing that his attention hadn't turned when he was addressed. She wondered if he had been looking at her the entire time.

"My house," he said. He took out two glasses and poured wine, handing one to Ginny.

She accepted the beverage with a small nod and sipped as they came to a hill. Silence fell between them and Ginny bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should say something. She then took notice of what Draco wore. _Probably his best robes_, she thought, looking down again at her own apparel. It was then that she saw it: the Malfoy Mansion. "Oh my," she said. "This is where you live?" she asked looking over again to Draco's constant stare, only this time he looked rather pleased with Ginny's reaction.

"Yes," he said. "It was my father's, and his father's, and so on," he explained.

Once more Ginny found herself looking down at her light blue robes, noticing more spots on it than she had before, and every speck of flour sticking out to her. "I feel so underdressed for this," she commented.

Draco laughed, clearly amused. "You look perfect," he said, "but if you'd like something else, I'll have someone show you to my mother's old chambers," he said as the car parked.

Ginny looked down. Should she accept the offer? She didn't want to feel like she was inadequate for the occasion, but it was just dinner. Still, pride tugged at her, realizing she was about to enter a home that was once closed off to her because of her name. Not that it had ever bothered her before, but something didn't seem right about going to dinner in any fine dinning hall dressed with dingy fashion. "That would be nice," Ginny said, accepting Draco's hand and stepping out of the car. He led the way up to the door, giving instructions to one of the maids to take Ginny to freshen up.

Ginny felt alone, even with the maid right there. Her footsteps echoed in the corridors and stairwells. The staircase itself was the length of her living room. The maid didn't say anything. "My name is—"

"Ms. Weasley, I know," she said, her voice with a brisk readiness that Ginny was a bit taken back by.

"Call me Ginny," she said with less enthusiasm. The maid didn't seem to pay attention to this comment, leading her through a couple halls and stopping in front of a set of French doors. "Mr. Malfoy said you're welcome to use anything you see fit," she informed Ginny. "Just ring the bell on the counter when you're done and I'll come to fetch you for dinner," she said with a curtsy and started down the hall.

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond, so she didn't. Instead she took a breath and put her hands on the door, pushing them open. The room was enormous and immaculate. She couldn't believe after so many years this room wasn't neglected, but then she had noticed the softened tone Draco had used with even the slightest mention of his mother.

Ginny walked over to the large mahogany wardrobe and opened its door. Beautiful gowns hung down, a drawer opened to reveal jewels and accessories that Ginny never imagined would be in her reach. She looked through the dressrobes, picking one of a deep forest green before going into the large dressing room and sitting before the vanity. There was a bowl of hot water, and Ginny looked in the mirror before splashing her face. She brushed out her hair, putting it into a simple twist in the back before trying on the dress. As she zipped it up, the dress adjusted to fitting Ginny's form without flaw.

Ginny cleared her throat and put on a simple silver chain before ringing the bell. She looked in her reflection, wondering what it would be like to dress like this every night for dinner, for balls, for any such occasion that she chose, but stopped herself. This wasn't her life, and these weren't her things. Still she straightened up and followed the maid down to dinner to meet Draco.

When Ginny entered the exquisite dinning room, Draco stood and strode over to offer his arm. "That color suits you," Draco said. "It brings color to your cheeks," he added.

Ginny looked down with a small smile. "Your mother had good taste," Ginny said with quiet reserve.

"So do you," Draco whispered back.

Ginny didn't dare look at him to see his expression. She could imagine it well enough without doing so. Ginny allowed herself to be seated and watch as Draco sat down next to her, at the head of the long table. There wasn't need for so many spaces, but still, each had a plate setting. In moments, her own plate filled with food; chicken and pasta with a side of asparagus. "You made this?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco.

"What? Hard to believe I can cook?" Draco asked, teasing.

"No, not at all," Ginny said with a small smirk. "I'm just surprised it's not black."

"Are you talking about my cooking now or yours?"

Ginny had the urge to dip her fingers in her glass and splash Draco a bit in retort to the comment. She would have done this with Harry or one of her brothers even, but restrained; the dinning too fine to spoil with a little water fight.

Dinner continued on with moments of silence interspersed with small talk. Ginny accepted his hand after finishing and walked along side Draco as he gave her a tour of the place. "It's so large," Ginny noted. "Larger than it even looks from outside."

"Aren't all wizarding homes?" Draco asked.

Ginny thought of her own. "Yes, but this one more so; doesn't it get lonely here?" she asked, letting go of Draco and taking a few steps forward to examine a picture in the sitting room they had just entered. It was quiet for a few moments, and Ginny turned around.

"That's why I've asked you here tonight," Draco said. Ginny froze. She felt her heart ram against her chest, more than it had done so at Christmas.

"Draco, don't," Ginny warned in concern.

"Please," Draco said taking a step forward and reaching out to grab Ginny's hands. Her body felt limp as it complied with his wishes. "I haven't deserved your friendship," he said, as though this was well rehearsed. "I didn't deserve a date with you, I didn't deserve your kindness at Christmas, and I most certainly don't deserve your love. But please… you've given me everything else, and I need you—"

"No, you don't," Ginny said with certainty. "Draco…" Ginny couldn't find the words to finish her sentence and couldn't find a way to pull herself away as her eyes started to tear up.

"I didn't think I could care about anyone again, Ginny," Draco declared, pulling her closer. "I didn't think I would love a Weasley either. Come with me, Ginny. I'll take you around the world. You wouldn't have to work another day in your life, unless you wanted to."

Ginny had been about to protest, but was cut off by Draco's last two words… if she wanted to.

"I have the whole world, Ginny, but no one to share it with. Please, let me share it with you." Draco closed the gap between them, kissing Ginny with force, yet such gentleness that she didn't know she'd come out of it speaking proper words.

When Draco pulled back Ginny looked down, Draco's hand holding her bandaged one as she swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"I can't tell you that," Draco said, "but I was hoping it would be along the lines of 'yes'."

Ginny looked up at Draco's smile. "I can't," she said. Ginny could have sworn she saw the moment his heart broke.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, please," Ginny said, becoming visibly upset.

"Potter?" Draco accused.

"No… partly…"

"He doesn't care about you the way I do," Draco said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes he does. Harry wants more—"

"More what?" Draco yelled, taking only a step back. "More kissing? More dancing, more of you before he decides to go back to work?"

"It's not like that," Ginny said, her own anger threatening to flare.

"Potter is no more than a—"

"Don't!" Ginny yelled before he could finish.

Draco looked at her with irony. "You think he loves you." He smirked and looked down with hurt. "Fine," Draco said. "Leave, then. You'll be back when you know the truth," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

Tears started to fall against Ginny's will as she looked around for some kind of protection, a place to find refuge. She saw a small jar on top of the fireplace. She took out a handful of the Floo powder within and threw it into the fire, stepping in with gratitude that Felicia wanted to become a part of the network. "Greensboro," she said and pulled in her elbows without a second thought. She landed on her feet and balanced herself before stepping out of the grate. There, alone on the couch, was Harry, looking with pensive anger into a mug of tea. "Harry… I—"

Harry didn't look up. "Why did you go Ginny?" he asked directly.

Ginny looked down at her clothes, and swallowed back more tears. "I don't know," she said in somberness. She didn't even have an answer for herself on that.

She looked towards the opening to the kitchen, seeing a bouquet of roses next to that of the tulips. This caused more tears and Ginny looked down at herself, wearing the clothes that belonged to Draco. "You got nice and dressed up for him," Harry said. Ginny looked down in silence. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, almost too fast.

"You expect me to believe that?" Harry asked, finally looking up at Ginny and standing. "You go on a date with him _without_ telling me, why would you do that?"

"Because I knew how you'd react," Ginny answered.

Harry paused and thought. "There wouldn't be a need for any kind of reaction if it were a harmless action, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny took a step closer to him, looking down at her feet still. "It was a joke; I didn't think—"

"What? That he would fall for you? How could he not?" Harry shouted, then stopped, looking away. "What did he do to your hand?" he asked with a nod.

"Draco didn't do anything to my hand."

"Draco?"

"That is his name," Ginny said with a quiet sting. Ginny closed the small gap between them. "I'm sorry, Harry, just—" she said, but trailed as Harry jerked away from her touch. "Harry… I…"

"Good-bye, Ginny," Harry said, and apparated before Ginny could say another word.

Alone in the living room, Ginny fell down onto the couch and started to sob.

* * *

A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Hmmmm…. I wonder what I would do if someone offered me the world…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you:

little-angel123452000: Well… that's to be shown later J My whole point was to not let my reading audience know who she's going to be with… though as this comes to a close, it'll be impossible to do such.

Q-BriarXJade-Q: Thanks a ton! Glad you enjoy it.

Ladyla: I'm glad you're liking it… I hope you continue to read!

JamieBell: I think Ron's vows are more interesting anyway, because he would have been more likely to have botched it. Thanks for your review, and I hope you'll like this one too!

Dancerrdw: Thanks!

Loralie: I agree lol… I could just picture it up to that point. In fact, I even feel bad for Ron having to be the Groom in the mix of it all.

Dadswell: Thanks!


	11. Loose Ends

Chapter 11- Loose ends

"Nothing's going on?" Harry demanded, storming into Ron and Hermione's living room, where they were sitting in comfort on the couch. Unpacked boxes scattered the room, along with open luggage, as they had just returned from their honeymoon two days before.

"What?" Ron asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You told me nothing was going on," Harry said, looking at Hermione. "The least you could have done was tell me the truth."

"I did," Hermione said. She sat up, pulling her legs off of Ron's lap. "Where are you getting any other idea?"

"She was at Draco's." Harry started to pace the room, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Ron's was more furious, while Hermione couldn't help but look tentative. "Harry," Hermione said with care. "I'm sure it's not what it looks—"

"She had dinner with him!" Harry shouted, interrupting. "She was wearing a green dress, a fancy green dress."

"What does the dress matter?" Ron asked, with disgust at the idea of Ginny even in the home of a Malfoy.

"She wears green when she's feeling daring," Harry said, finally standing still. "I can't take this," he said.

"Don't blow it out of proportion," Hermione warned.

"Blow it out of proportion?" Ron stated. "I have half a mind to go over and force Ginny into her senses."

"You can't force Ginny into anything… you should know that," Hermione pointed out. She stood and guided Harry to a chair. "Calm down. Tell us what happened. Everything," she added. The only way she could analyze the scenario was to be told the precise events while her and Ron had been gone.

Harry explained the reception—most of which Hermione already knew—how the two of them had talked a few times since the wedding, how he thought that the reparations were just around the corner, and how he had showed up at her door to find she had already left with Draco. Hermione just clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry," she said.

"No hope then," Harry responded, reading into the apology. He could feel his heart pulled at the mere insinuation.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione said. "I'm just sorry you learned you loved her so late."

Harry looked down. This was his fault. Ginny would have never had an opportunity to date Draco if she was taken. Harry knew Ginny well enough to know she wouldn't cheat for the sake of a challenge.

"You have to act," Hermione said.

Harry, still pensive shook his head. "No, I think her choice has been made clear," he said.

"Mate, you can't just—" Ron started.

"I can't beg her to come back to me either. I had plenty of opportunity, and Draco picked it up when I wouldn't."

"Don't you get it, though?" Hermione asked. "You know her. You're the one she has history with. Do you think Draco would understand the significance of Ginny wearing green? I didn't even know that, I doubt Ron did. You're the one who knows Ginny inside and out. Don't throw it away now." Hermione gave a look of desperation, clinging to the hope that Harry would listen to her.

Harry stayed quiet, his jaw tense while he thought. "I'm going to go," he said. "Sorry I interrupted."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with concern, but let him go.

* * *

"Ginny," Lance said, gesturing for her to come from the end of a row of cubicles. Ginny took a deep breath and stood, with a file in hand, making her way past some others. She didn't know if she could take another random assignment if someone decided to go missing. 

It had almost been three weeks of hearing nothing from Harry; not from lack of trying. She had gone to his house a couple days after he had shown up at her apartment. She wanted to talk to him about everything, but he wasn't there. She tried to talk to Hermione, but found out that Harry had been spending all his extra time at work, avoiding everyone else. This increased Ginny's guilt in spades and she wasn't sure what to do. She had owled him a week after; nothing. To fill the gap of nothingness, she had even taken quill to parchment and written to Draco, apologizing for the situation that had unfolded.

He had written back the same day.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm only sorry to have put you in such a scenario. I regret to inform you that I will be leaving soon to attend to some business. After my return, I hope you'll be so kind as attend dinner with me and continue our friendship._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

As much as she would have loved to believe 'friendship', Ginny didn't trust the word. It was too hard to put herself there again. So instead of worrying about when Draco would return, she continued to keep her efforts to get Harry talking to her again, but to no avail.

Vance was unusually quiet as he led the way into his office and pulled a chair up for Ginny. "You know, I've had you working for me for quite a while," Lance said, looking at Ginny. "I've never seen you quite so upset. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ginny lied, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Your work hasn't been getting done like it used to."

"I'll pick up on it, I promise," Ginny said, getting the feeling that she was going to be given the boot. "I'll go back to my desk right now and—"

"Woah, woah, Ginny," Lance said with a bit of a laugh. "Don't worry. You still are more proficient than half the staff, but I was talking to my wife about it and she seemed a bit concerned that you would be acting like this. It's not like you, and I'm wondering if you're not happy here." His smile changed throughout the speech until it resembled a scowl.

"No," Ginny said. "It's a great job. I'm… I just… it's just a lot of personal stuff that I have to deal with."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, you know I'm here, but I had something else I needed to talk to you about."

Ginny's gave a look of confusion, wondering what else there could be to discuss. The end of May was still weeks away and there wouldn't be anything… except an assignment. She really didn't want to go out on one of those right now. "You know, my roommate's being going through a rather tough time and I don't know how much overtime I could put into an article right now."

Lance's smile returned. "Oh, then I suppose you won't want to be taking a management position in Paris," he said.

Ginny looked on with a stunned expression. "Paris? As in Paris France?"

"Yes, that's the one," Lance said, sitting back. "They need a new assistant editor over there and I thought you might like to go; even if it means losing you here, I thought you'd like a chance at the job."

"Yes," Ginny said when she caught the meaning of what her boss was saying. "Yes, yes, triple yes," she said. "I'd love it."

"I thought you would." Lance reached over for a group of papers. "I need to get you to fill these out and the magazine will take care of the rest. You'll be leaving in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Ginny said, shock and excitement mingling until she had on a big stupid grin. "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" she added while standing and hugging Lance without any sign on restrain.

"You better be careful, or rumors will start on how you got the job," he joked pulling away. "Just fill out the paper and have it to me in two days."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said and exited with a smile.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're leaving me alone with those two," Cathryn said while watching Ginny pack. They had known for over a week, but it hadn't been long enough. 

"I'll be back," Ginny said. "The assignment isn't permanent and at least the company is paying out my lease. You'll have your own room now," she added.

"I know, but… you can't leave now, what about Harry?" Cathryn asked.

Ginny took a breath and sighed. "I've tried to talk to him. I think Harry might need some time," she explained. She hated to admit it, but Ginny felt she had pushed him away. Perhaps too far to even get him back.

"Can't you stay for me, then?" Cathryn asked with a sappy pout.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "You'll do fine here. I'll be back to visit next month," she said. Cathryn stood and started helping Ginny place the folded clothes in her large suitcase.

"When is that dinner again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night. You going to be there?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," her roommate replied with a smile. "Is it alright if I bring Derek?"

Ginny gave a sly smile. "Yes, please do," she said. "How long has it been now?"

"Five months," Cathryn said with a slight blush.

Ginny gave a simple nod and started to pack her clothes again. "I bet by the time I get back, you're already going to be living with your Mister Wonderful."

"Not if you come back in a descent period of time," Cathryn said. "I'm going to go make some macaroni," she added, standing and leaving the room.

Ginny finished packing her clothes; the only thing left hanging in the closet was the green dress. She didn't know why she hadn't returned it yet. Perhaps out of fear that Draco might approach her, might even try and talk her into a relationship again. Ginny didn't trust herself. With Harry not talking to her, she could act on impulse with ease, but she also knew it wasn't wise to allow herself that luxury. Instead, she let it hang there, trying to decide what to do with it.

Staring at the fabric, Ginny didn't even notice the knock at her bedroom door, and was caught off guard as some brothers of hers came in. "Dad said to come help you with your things," Bill said. Behind him stood Fred and George. Ginny was glad she had already taped up the boxes; it would make it more difficult for the twins to insert things she didn't know about.

She nodded to Bill and started pointing out the things that needed to be taken for storage at the Burrow. They followed her instructions, which surprised Ginny, and sat down for some of Cathryn's runny Macaroni after.

"This is good," Bill said. Cathryn smiled, glad for the compliment, even if it wasn't true in its entirety. Ginny realized that her brothers liked anything. None of them were picky when a plate was put in front of them. "You've been quiet," Bill said, looking at Ginny. "Everything okay?"

Ginny nodded and forced on a small smile. "Just thinking."

"We're here to talk to, should you need it," he promised his sister as they continued to eat.

The dinner at the Burrow was much fancier than that of Cathryn's boxed cooking. Molly had gone all out, trying to make sure Ginny had a proper farewell, and had outdone herself, trying to keep herself busy and her mind off the fact that her only daughter and youngest child would be so far away. "You can come and see me anytime," Ginny assured her after dinner while everyone was mingling. Molly was near to tears and Ginny hated seeing her like that.

"You can come home too," Molly said, almost more to herself than to her daughter. "You be safe, and be careful who you trust over there."

"I will, Mum," Ginny assured her. The door opened, and Ginny's head snapped to the opening. For the tenth or eleventh time that night, it wasn't Harry. "Cathryn, you're here," Ginny said, hoping the disappointment in her voice wasn't too apparent.

Derek followed behind Ginny's roommate, standing there as the two hugged. Ron noticed the man at once. "You're Heathman," he exclaimed.

Derek turned around. "Yes," he replied. "And you are."

"Ron," he said. "Ron Weasley. Ginny, I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming!" he exclaimed.

Ginny grinned. "Must have slipped my mind," she said.

"Slipped your mind that one of the best bloody Quidditch Chasers was coming here?"

Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. "Stop before you embarrass yourself," she said. Ginny noticed that Derek was smiling with entertainment at Ron.

"I'm not going to," Ron said, turning his attention back to the tall athlete. "Have you ever thought about playing for the Cannons? With a Chaser like you they couldn't lose—"

Ginny stepped away, feeling sympathy for Derek, who probably wouldn't get out of that conversation for quite some time. "We've got to be off, Ginny," Tonks said, coming over and giving her sister-in-law a hug. "Be safe."

"I will," Ginny said, before turning to her brother. "See you later, Charlie."

"I better," he responded with a smile, and the two left.

Everyone dwindled away in a similar manner until Molly and Arthur were doing dishes and Ginny was sitting with Hermione in wonder that Ron was still talking Derek's ear off. Cathryn was also listening, though, but didn't bother interjecting, as she had never really been interested in sports. "Does he do this at home?" Ginny asked.

"He's not as bad," Hermione said. "Then again, I won't respond, so it's usually short-lived." Hermione and Ginny laughed at this.

The door opened, and Ginny turned, only to see George bringing in a chair. "He's at work," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ginny asked, trying to show her casualness.

"Harry," Hermione said. "He thinks Draco won."

"There's not contest," Ginny said, frustrated at the thought.

"There is, though," Hermione said. "And your heart is the prize."

Ginny looked down. "The prize has been shattered," she said with an amused lopsided grin. She looked up at Hermione. "Why hasn't he responded to my owls?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "It could be he needs time. Maybe it's just that he doesn't know how. I'm afraid he may have given up, though," she told Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth, and shut it several times before looking elsewhere. "Nothing happened."

"Now you're just lying to yourself," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny knew she was right. Draco had come onto her, offered her the world, if she wanted it. Something had happened, and it was too late to just take it back. "Fine," Ginny said, conceding to fact that Hermione was right. "What should I do now?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "but I'd suggest whatever makes you happy in the end." Hermione stood and beckoned for her husband. Ron gave Ginny a hug first, then moved back to a last couple words with Derek.

"Do what makes you happy," Hermione said, giving Ginny one last hug.

Ginny watched as Hermione drug Ron out of the house. Cathryn came up for her good-byes once the two were gone. She was almost as emotional as Molly, but left without a tear being shed.

Ginny sat down, with everyone now gone, and thought about what to do, Hermione's last words ringing in her ears.

* * *

The day she was to leave, Ginny made a special trip to the Malfoy mansion. She knocked on the large doors, a parcel in her hands. "Can I help you," the stiff maid that had helped Ginny before asked. 

"I'm here to return this—"

"Mr. Malfoy requested that you keep the dress, and the jewelry," the maid interrupted.

"I can't do that," Ginny said. "Please tell Dra—Mr. Malfoy that I appreciate the offer, but respectfully decline at the moment," she added, trying to make her tone match the maid's. She handed over the wrapped items, which were taken. "And also, I have a note for Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said, placing it on top.

"I'll make sure he gets these," the maid said, then shut the door.

Ginny turned and started walking down the road to where her portkey would be. She turned a little ways out. The mansions was massive, but she could see in the highest window to the right, Draco was looking down at a note in his hands. He shifted his attention to the road, where their eyes met. Ginny turned and continued her walk down the road.

The portkey didn't take her to Paris, or back home, but to the apartment of Harry Potter. She knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. She didn't get one. With care, she slipped an envelope identical to the one that had held Draco's note under the door and walked away, knowing she had to finish getting ready.

* * *

A/N: So this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it was getting too long… so now this is the second to last chapter. The next one might not be quite so long, but I hope you like this one. Please Review! 

Thanks:

Countess Mel: Thanks! I'm not a true DG shipper, but it's fun to write this.

JamieBell: Yay for you getting to review! Every time I use flowers in ANY of my stories, there's a reason… go look up the flower meaning and that might make sense. And, I've said it a million times… he's not as nice as we see him around Ginny… I mean, think about it: do you think he acts towards Pansy the way he does towards Hermione? I think not. Sorry about the lack of insults… but I think that Ginny would have kept stopping him midsentence… then I would have just had them shouting back and forth, and I don't see that happening either.

Love2fool: Will do lol.

Josalyn14hpfreak: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Wolf's Scream: Thank you! I hope you liked the rest of it… not sure how far you got.

Dancerrdw: Thanks

Melody: I disagree… I think Harry was confused and definitely took too long, but I think he's sincere.

Hermione30: Here's the next chapter.

Dadswell: Thank you.


	12. Happiness

Chapter 12- Happiness

Harry had been forced to go home after three days straight in the office. Two and a half, he had argued, but Kingsley wouldn't reason with him. He had been using the lockers at the Ministry for a shower in the morning, and taking cat naps at his desk. The only thing that convinced Harry to go home was that Hedwig hadn't been fed while he was gone. With reluctance, he left his sanctuary and went back to his house. He wished he could call it home, but it seemed so empty.

If Harry had ever tried telling this to Hedwig, she wouldn't acknowledge him for days, he was sure, but in his heart he knew that feeling to be true; and with Ginny leaving, there was no way to remedy the emptiness.

Harry had opened the letters Ginny had left, and cast them aside, only to toss and turn over them every night that he had done so. Hermione kept warning him that he was going to miss his chance, but he continued to believe he already had, and that she was going to choose Draco. Then he would question whether he wanted to be with her after Draco, if there ever was an 'after'. Could he manage a relationship while wondering if he'd touched her in the same way… if he'd kissed her like that? It made his stomach jolt now, just thinking about the idea.

Once Harry opened the door, Hedwig started to sqwak and flap her wings. "I know, I know," Harry said. "I didn't mean to be gone that long, you know," he said. Still, he ended up with a few good nips before Hedwig started flying around to stretch her wings.

Harry walked around, looking through some files he hadn't remembered were left on his counter. He hadn't even remembered bringing them from the office, but here there were, so he started working during his time off. As he was through the third file, Hedwig started nipping at his hands. "What?" he asked, looking at the creature. "I already fed you," he informed Hedwig, looking over at her.

There, in Hedwig's beak, was a letter. Harry gulped, recognizing the paper used. "Thank you," he said, grabbing a treat from his pocket in exchange for the envelope.

Harry played with the object, tempted to toss it and save himself the agony of what it said. Still, he couldn't avoid Ginny's words, and after twenty minutes of the internal debate, ripped it open and fumbled to unfold the paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm not sure if you've read my letters or if Ron's told you, but I'm leaving for Paris today._

Harry looked at the calendar on the wall across from where he sat. Had two weeks already passed?

I'll be gone for at least six months, perhaps longer. I was hoping to talk to you, needed to, but I suppose it was selfish of me to want to do so.

_I wanted to tell you in person, but still think it's fair for you to know that nothing has or will happen concerning a relationship with Draco and I. There's more to explain, but unless you believe that, it won't do any good to talk about the rest. I'm sorry for everything, Harry, and I pray that while I'm gone you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love,_

Ginny 

Love… Harry's stomach flopped again. Nothing happened? Nothing… he read the words over and over. It was a saving grace in his life. Harry looked at his watch. Without hesitation, Harry grabbed some Floo powder, stated 'Gooda place', and stuck his head in. "Ron," he said, seeing his friend jump.

"Don't do that!" Ron said.

"Didn't you hear the pop?"

"No," Ron said. "Hermione was telling me something about fixing a whatchamajigit."

"When does Ginny leave?" Harry asked.

Ron gave his friend a suspicious look. "Mum and Dad were taking her to the station at four to say good-bye. I don't think you can talk her into staying," he warned.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "I've got to see her," he added, pulling his head out and making his way out the door, not bothering to contain Hedwig after her first time with freedom in so long.

Harry started jogging along the road before realizing he could never make it to London this way in time. Looking around him, Harry concentrated until he disapparated and reappeared in the middle of the Ministry's lobby.

"Potter?" Kingsley asked, standing a little ways off with a concerned look. "Didn't I tell you to go home and get some rest?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, flustered. "But I have to—"

"I don't like people refusing orders," he said firmly.

"I know, sir, but Ginny is… she's," Harry saw one of the clocks from behind Kingsley's shoulder. "Sorry, sir," Harry said before running towards the exit, leaving Kingsley standing with a confused expression on his face.

"Hurry, hurry!" Harry said, while standing in the false telephone booth with a mother and daughter.

"Mummy, Mummy," the child said, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "It's Harry Potter."

The mother looked over, then back down at her daughter. "Yes it is," she whispered. "Let's not disturb him."

"But I wanna picture, Mummy," the girl said as the elevator came to its end above ground.

Before the mother could ask, Harry bolted, running down the streets, even though he was disoriented by the Muggle streets. It had been years since he had entered or exited the Ministry in the Muggle fashion.

He ended up circling one building twice before finding the Underground rail and purchasing a spot on one of the cars. Time seemed to pass faster than normal as the rail seemed slower. It felt as if an eternity had passed, though it was only a ten minute ride. He pushed his way to the doors and bounded out, looking both ways and deciding to take the left path. He ran through crowds of people, knocking into one man.

"'Ey! Watch it, would ya?" the man exclaimed in a heave Irish brogue.

"Sorry," Harry said; the only word he had been using since his exit from the transport.

Harry turned his frantic run into a sprint when the train station was in view. _Come on_, he urged his tiring legs as he came into the busy passages of people coming and going with luggage. He looked around, wondering what to do next when he saw a worker pushing a large cart of baggage. "Sir," he said, making his way through a group of people once more. "Sir, excuse me!" he shouted to get the man's attention.

"Can I help you?" the man said, stopping.

"Yes," Harry said with the little breath he had left. "Is there a train to Paris?"

"The last one left half an hour ago," the man said, looking at his watch and continuing on his way.

Harry leaned back against a pillar between the platforms, holding his hand to his chest trying to catch his breath, but it wasn't working. His eyes gazed through all the people, hoping for a sign of red hair somewhere… anywhere, but it wasn't to be found.

After several moments of searching, the little bit of hope Harry had dissipated and he started walking home, staring at his shoes as he wandered the Muggle streets on his way back to the Ministry.

Part of Harry tugged at him, telling him Draco hadn't won, like he had thought. It nagged, but a stronger part of his mind told him that it wouldn't take long for some French man to come along and realize what Draco had; Ginny was something you didn't want to give up. Harry realized it too, now, but it was too late. Harry knew he could owl her, but what good would it do? He wouldn't be able to express what he wanted to in a letter—it would seem too impersonal. Besides that, Ginny wouldn't be there to know the sincerity in his eyes, the trust he had in her and the love he possessed. Harry wanted to know what Ginny was thinking, how she took what he needed to say, and that wasn't possible when the words were written down.

Feeling discouraged, Harry started walking back through the Ministry. Kingsley was still there. "Do you mind explaining what in Mab's name you're doing? Here? Running into London streets?"

Harry opened his mouth, but couldn't find words. Instead, his jaw shut tightly and tensed. He shook his head and continued towards the apparation point, his only satisfaction being the image of what Kingsley's face must have looked like at the moment.

Having apparated into his bedroom, Harry laid back on his bed. He had no energy to leave, even as his stomach ached for some food. Maybe he would go to The Burrow later and see if there was some home cooked food there… maybe they would have more information.

From the living room, Harry could hear Hedwig's squawking. "I'm coming," he said, more irritated than he had meant to. He picked up a couple of owl treats from the top drawer in his desk.

As he passed the closet in the hallway, Harry froze. Hedwig was sitting on the shoulder of someone with flaming red hair, long and bright.

She turned around to face him, meeting Harry's gaze before looking down as a blush rose to her face. "I think Hedwig might be feeling a bit neglected."

Harry's heart jumped up his throat, enabling him to speak.

"I… I had to… " Ginny stammered. "I probably shouldn't have…"

"I'm glad you came," Harry jumped, talking very fast. "I got your note."

"Singular?" Ginny said with an unsure smile.

"Notes."

"I just wanted to be his friend—"

"I know," Harry said, daring to take a step forward. "You always were compassionate like that."

"I didn't think he'd—"

"I know," Harry said, a smile coming to his face. "You always were naive like that."

Hedwig squawked again at Harry. "Do you have anything for her?" Ginny asked.

Harry held out some treats. Hedwig swooped by him only long enough to nip the treats and fly to a counter where she could sit and enjoy. "I thought you were on the train."

"I couldn't go," Ginny said. "Lance is going to be upset," she added as a side note.

"Why not?"

"I had to see you," Ginny replied. "I couldn't stand leaving with the knowledge that you hated me."

"I couldn't hate you," Harry said slowly. "Never."

"I hated myself," Ginny said, looking down at her feet.

Harry despised to see Ginny cry, and could see it coming. Taking a step forward, Harry took Ginny's hand in his and raised her face to his. "Don't," he said, wiping a tear before it had time to fall down her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, moving a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

A smile played on Ginny's lips. "Promise?" she whispered back.

"Always," he answered, leaning down and kissing Ginny.

* * *

A/N: THE END! YAY! So yeah… I had always suspected I would end up with this ship, but I certainly hope that this threw people for a bit of a loop…. Maybe? At least kept you in suspense? I don't know if I'm going to do an epilogue or not. I'm not a huge fan of writing them (though I do love to read them). So this may be your last chance to review… so do it!

Thanks:

Wolf's Scream: lol okay… my deal is that I ship HG, but I love LOVE a good DG every now and again (aka, where Draco is still a bad boy and not a sissy… and there isn't this sudden lusting for one another), or for that matter a HG DG triangle. I hope I've succeeded in making it someone plausible. Still, I'm definitely an HG shipper… I don't think that Draco and Ginny would ever really end up together or work as a good couple for that matter. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the ending.

Vixen519: Not sure if you've read through 11 (or will even read this) but there was a genuine interest in Ginny…. He just didn't get along with the rest of the Weasley kids…. Molly's really nice, and had kind of talked Arthur into being the same. Hope that clarifies.

Hermione30: lol… my guess is this one's going to be riddled with mistakes and that's all I'm going to hear about tomorrow… oh well lol. I'll do one more quick run through, but I'm guessing I won't get all of the problems.

Dancerrdw: yeah… not soon, but I'm hoping it's worth it lol.

CountessMel: yeah… took me a while to update… been busy. You know, HG is my fav, but DG is just fun (because of all the tension with the family). Hope you like the ending, cheesy as it is.

Sarah L. Padfoot: It's a rather intriguing ship, isn't it? I can't see it _really_ happening, but it can be fun in fanfic none the less…. Hmmm…. Now that I'm done with this, I think I need to find some good DG to read now! GAH!


End file.
